UNA CANCION PARA TI
by sailor tierra
Summary: Kim Hyun Joong es un gran artista reconocido en todo el mundo, por su musica y su manera de actuar, tiene miles de fans, sin embargo esta pasando por un momento muy dificil en su carrera como en su vida personal, sin embargo la carta de una fans le enseñara, a que no debe darse por vencido.
1. introduccion

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

INTRODUCCION.

Mi nombre es Kim Hyun Joong, soy una estrella del tengo 28 años, durante años he recibido cartas, mensajes y otros regalos de mis fans, los cuales guardo como mi más preciado tesoro, cada detalle de ellas es, especial, por qué?, bueno porque cada uno está hecho para mí y es único y especial ya que tiene un parte de su corazón.

En estos últimos meses, mi vida asido una odisea. Como todos en esta vida he tenido altas y bajas, pero esta vez estoy en una baja enorme, no me siento con fuerzas por seguir, si no fuera por mis fans que lo dan todo por mi… yo creo que no sabría que hacer, realmente trato de hacer todo por ellas, de mantenerme fuerte, trato de sonreír aun que a veces me es imposible, esta ultima vez no tenía fuerzas para nada, pero ellas mis fans, me están cuidando. Cada día me animan a ser fuerte y a seguir adelante, es por ellas que me levanto cada día.

Se preguntaran por que les digo esto, bueno verán hace unos dos meses llego a mis manos un paquete de cartas de mis fans, todas me daban ánimos, diciéndome: "oppa tu puedes no te rindas te quiero Fighting!", o "oppa sarangheyo ".

Sin embargo las que más me sacan una sonrisa son las de las latinas, es que son muy apasionadas, me consta y tienen cada ocurrencia, puedo decir que mínimo nueve de cada diez cartas de alguna latina dice que me va a violar o que me secuestrara. Ellas son muy lindas y divertidas.

Bueno se preguntaran por que les cuento esto, pues verán hace dos meses mientras leía las cartas de mis fans encontré una muy especial.


	2. La Carta

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 1 La Carta

KHJ POV.

Tenía unos días de haber regresado a corea, después de mi gira en Japón, pero ella tenía que arruinar todo de nuevo, no le basto con arruinar nuestra relación sí que también tenía que arruinar mi carrera, que más quería esa mujer, yo le di todo y más.

Acaso no tenía límites, ahora estoy comprobando que no, se me siento tan frustrado, lo peor es que no se da cuenta que no solo me está dañando a mí si no también a mi familia, para colmo los medios le están dando favoritismo a ella, como desearía jamás haberla conocido. No quiero salir de casa, apenas como, mis padres están llevando esto lo mejor que pueden pero puedo ver en sus ojos la decepción, me imagino que mis fans están igual, ni siquiera puedo verles a la cara.

Estoy encerado en mi habitación en la casa de mis padres cuando tocaron a la puerta, no quise levantarme, así que abrieron la puerta - Hyun?- apareció mi omma detrás de la puerta- Hyun mi pequeño- me dijo con ternura.

-Pasa algo omma?- le pregunte sin mirarla a los ojos me sentía a avergonzado, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes que clase de persona era ella.

-hijo mira hoy me trajeron esto son de tus fans- me dijo con una sonrisa- siempre te alegra leer sus mensajes por qué no lo haces?- me dijo entregándome un paquete de cartas de distintos lugares, la verdad no tenia ánimo para leer, tenía miedo de leer como les había fallado y cosas así.

\- déjalas ahí omma luego las leeré- susurre y le di la espalda, si mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, pero que podía hacer, me sentía patético.

-como gustes hijo- acarició mi cabeza y salió de la habitación. Me sentía tan mal, mi omma no se merecía esto, realmente soy un mal hijo, después de un rato de dar vueltas en la cama, decidí levantarme y darme una ducha. Me metí a la regadera y me di un buen baño.

Cuando Salí vi el paquete de cartas lo tome al azar una, era de una latina.

Con cuidado abrí la carta y comencé a leerla.

16 de febrero 2015 Querétaro, México.

Querido Kim Hyun Joong:

Hola, me tome la libertad de escribirte porque siento que no estás muy bien, no sé por qué siento esto hace poco que me volví tu fan, pero siento que te conozco desde siempre. Extraño no crees? He visto que tu mirada ha perdido su brillo. Cuando sonríes la sonrisa ya no llega hasta tus ojos, y eso me preocupa mucho.

Sé cómo te debes de sentir, yo también me he sentido así, cuando vez que la persona que una vez amaste con tanta intensidad no es quien tú pensabas, es frustrante cierto, más cuando lo único que hace es hacerte daño. A mí me paso una vez con un ex novio, créeme se por lo que estas pasando respecto a tu ex novia. Sin embargo mi abuela siempre dice que todo pasa por una razón. A sí que trata de no pensar que todo es tú culpa, porque no lo es. Quizás sientas que has fallado, pero no es así quienes te queremos y conocemos parte de ti, sabemos que lo que ella dice son solo mentiras, yo en lo personal no le creo y estoy segura que hay muchas otras que, como yo no le creen, y es que es tan incoherente con sus actos. Por favor no sientas que nos has fallado por que no es así, tú con tus canciones, con tu sonrisa iluminas nuestros días. Sabes es gracias a ti que tengo ánimos para seguir adelante. Es gracias a ti que un creo que hay gente noble y de buenos sentimientos en el mundo. Mas un es gracias a ti que aun creo en el amor. Si suena tonto lo sé, pero es la verdad.

Es que desde que te conocí mi concepto del amor ha cambiado mucho, se que tal vez nunca te conoceré en persona, pero yo realmente espero que algún día conocer a alguien que mínimo tenga la mitad de tus virtudes. Oppa… recuerda que no eres perfecto, eres un ser humano como cualquiera, con defectos y virtudes. Eres propenso a equivocarte y caer, pero como todos los seres humanos debes levantarte. La vida oppa es demasiado bella como para verla solamente de un solo color, por ahora siento que solo la veras gris o negra, pero cuando este bache pase, la veras de distintas tonalidades.

Recuerda que:

Las tristezas pulen el alma, mientras que las alegrías le dan brillo.

Oppa no pierdas tu brillo, por favor mantente fuerte, sano, no pido que no estés triste porque sé que es imposible, tampoco te pido que no estés preocupado, pero trata de estar bien, por tu familia, tus amigos y por nosotras tus fans.

Nunca olvides que pase lo que pase, nosotras tus fans verdaderas siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte y defenderte de quien sea.

Te quiero mucho.

Con cariño A.M.D

Termine de leer la carta, debo decir que sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, no me decía desde cuando era mi fan, pero si por su forma de escribir parecía que me conocía muy bien. Sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta que quizás mis fans más que decepcionadas de mi estaban preocupadas por mí, así que hable con mi agente y publique en la página de mi club de fans de Japón, una disculpa, ya que realmente me sentía muy avergonzado por los hechos actuales. Ellas no se merecen estar preocupadas por mí. No ellas merecen que yo les lleve sonrisas.

Por ellas intentare estar mejor por ellas cambiare mi actitud. Pensé para mi mismo, mientras seguí leyendo las cartas, cada una decía algo similar, que no me diera por vencido, que me cuidara, que tenía su apoyo incondicional, eso realmente me animaba mucho. Estoy seguro que ellas no saben lo que sus palabras de ánimo, hacen en mi corazón.

Por ahora todo parece estar tranquilo, me siento un poco más relajado pero sé que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero esta calma es inquietante, se que ella está preparando algo no sé que es pero estoy seguro que no se quedara tranquila.

Hemos quedado de vernos para ver cómo está el bebe, pero ella no aparece, que demonios le pasa, esa mujer me volverá loco. Yo, ya no que hacer, cada día, es más frustrante su actitud, porque demonios no me da la cara. Porque sigue escondiéndose, que espera?

\- dongsaeng* puedes dejar de dar vueltas me estas mareando- me replico mi hyeongje mientras me miraba de reojo.

\- y cómo quieres que este?!- le mire molesto sin detenerme- que le pasa, porque demonios me hace todo esto?!_ grite ofuscado sentándome en el sofá, mientras mi hyeongje* me miraba preocupado.

\- oye tranquilo- se acerco y sentó a mi lado mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro- primero relájate un poco, poniéndote así ella no aparecerá- sonrió para mi intentando darme ánimos- quizás algo se le atravesó y no pudo llegar, trata de comunicarte de nuevo con ella y ve que ocurrió.

\- Como si fuera posible- dije entono sarcástico sin mirarle sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos- sabes cómo es?, no me contestara. Es tan Ash!

-bueno si no te quiere contestar a ti quizás me conteste a mi- dijo mi omma entrando a la sala con una bandeja de té.

\- no tu no hablaras con esa mujer- dijo mi abeoji* mientras entraba y se sentaba frente a mi- dame su número yo hablare con ella-

-abeoji no creo que ella conteste es muy, como decirlo- medite mis palabras un momento, realmente no sabía cómo expresarme, ya que nunca había hablado mal de ninguna mujer por más cruel que esta haya sido conmigo, mi omma siempre me enseño como hay que tratar a las mujeres como a una yeoja*

-ya sé lo que piensas- dijo abeoji molesto- no necesitas decirlo, yo pienso igual. Dame el numero y le mandare un mensaje no te preocupes- me miro con cierta ternura, mi abeoji es un gran hombre.

-pero abeoji...- quise replicar pero mi omma no me dejo.

-nada se que no deberías meternos pero...- me miro con preocupación, bebió un poco de te- no podemos seguir viéndote a si, se nos parte nuestro kokoro – dijo mi omma con lagrimas en los ojos.

-omma- sin decir más me levante del sofá y fui abrazarla verla así, me estaba matando, pero que podía hacer yo.

Narrador pov.

Mientras tanto en Querétaro, México una joven de unos 25 años, castaña de cabellos largos y ojos cafeses salía del hospital rumbo a su casa, con los audífonos puestos y escuchando obviamente a Kim Hyun Joong. Su hermano mayor la observaba, que tenía la música de su hermana que la hacía verse feliz, con tan solo con escucharla para él, eso era un verdadero enigma. Lo único que sabía era que esa música hacia que su hermana tuviera ganas de seguir viviendo...

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola espero que este fanfic les guste, y como valla evolucionando me decidí a escribirlo porque simplemente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Espero y sea de su agrado espero sus comentarios gracias por leer .

Significado de palabras:

Dongsaeng* hermano menor

hyeongje* hermano mayor

abeoji* padre o papa

yeoja* dama


	3. Caos

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 2 Caos.

KHJ pov

Siento que ya no puedo más, ya no sé que puedo hacer, todo esto es un completo caos. Mis padres andado una entrevista, una no comprendo como permití que ellos, hicieran algo así. Quiero solo desaparecer, pero cada vez que veo mis sitios web, ellas mis fans están ahí conmigo, siempre firmes, siempre dispuestas a todo por mí. Eso hace que una sonrisa cruce por mi rostro cada vez que veo algo que ellas hicieron para mí. Soy afortunado de tenerlas a ellas a mi lado. Estos días eh recibido cartas de mis fans, cada vez sus caratas son más cálidos. Me hacen sentir bien. Si tan solo ellas supieran lo bien que me hacen sus palabras.

-hyun? – toco mi Omma la puerta- mi pequeño – le escuche su voz cansada, pobre de Omma, ella está enferma, no merece estar pasando por esto, como me gustaría hacer algo para evitarle ese sufrimiento.

-adelante – mi voz esta pastosa se nota que, eh dormido mucho. Quiero a veces simplemente dormir y ya no despertar, pero sé que ese es el camino fácil, que solo los cobardes elijen, y yo no soy ningún cobarde.

\- hijo mira han llegado cartas de tus fans – me dijo dejando sobre mi escritorio un gran paquete de cartas.

-gracias omma las leeré en un rato- sonreí a medias realmente, siento que soy un gran cobarde, evito ver a mi omma a los ojos pero ella busca mi mirada.

\- hyun joong, no puedes evitar verme siempre- me dijo un tanto molesta por mi actitud.

\- omma yo- me sentí apenado, me estaba comportando como un niño pequeño con ella.

\- mi pequeño – sonrio y acaricio mi rostro – mi niño – sollozo y desvió su mirada de mi- no sabes cómo me duele no poder ayudarte, se me parte el corazón el verte así.

\- omma- susurre y le abrace – lo siento soy muy babo verdad—dije entre sollozos sin soltarle.

\- mi niño tú no eres ningún babo – sonrio y limpio mis lagrimas mientras que de sus hermosos ojos de mi omma no dejaban de brotar lagrimas – solo has tenido mala suerte cariño.

\- omma saranghae- sonreí y bese su frente.

\- saranghae mi niño saranghae – seque sus lagrimas con la palma de mi mano y la tome de las manos y las bese, ella mi fan numero uno mi omma, hace días me prometí no hacer llorar, o sentir mal a mis fans, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy que mi fan número uno, le estaba causando tanto dolor. – bueno te traeré algo de comer Al-ass-eo? – sonrio y salió de mi habitación dándome un fuerte abrazo. - Al-ass-eo – sonreí con ánimo y tome el paquete de cartas y me dispuse a leerlas.

Como siempre mis fans tan cariñosas conmigo, me encanta lo que me escriben, me escriben versos, poemas, canciones. Me mandan pulseras, dibujos. Cada uno guardado como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro. Más bien cada uno es mi más preciado tesoro.

Casi terminaba de leer todas cuando encontré una de ella A.M.D de nuevo me había escrito, la fecha de la carta era de apenas hace unos días.

01 de marzo de 3015 Querétaro, México

Querido kim Hyun Joong:

Hola oppa, se que las cosas no han estado muy bien, leí la entrevista de tus papas. No sé porque pero cuando la leí, me puse a llorar, me imagine como estaba tu omma y lo mal que la debe de estar pasando tu familia con toda esta situación. Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarte, pero por ahora solo puedo juntar mis manos y orar, para que todo se solucione pronto.

Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero es lo único que puedo hacer estando tan lejos.

Mira si pudiera… te regalaría un castillo y compartiría contigo su belleza y su majestuosidad.

Si pudiese te regalaría… una montaña, que pudieras considerar de tu propiedad. Un lugar donde pudieras encontrar serenidad, un lugar donde estar en paz.

Te juro que si pudiese… tomaría todos tus problemas y los arrojaría al mar.

Pero por desgracia todas estas cosas son imposibles para mí, no puedo compartirte un castillo o una montaña, ni sacarte todos tus problemas. Sin embargo hay algo que si puedo ser una persona amiga, que siempre estará ahí, para apoyarte y cuidarte siempre que me necesites y cuando no también.

Ahora más que nunca no debes rendirte pues como dice el poema…

**No te des por vencido, ni vencido,  
trémulo de pavor, piénsate bravo,  
y acomete feroz, ya mal herido.  
Ten el tesón del clavo enmohecido  
que ya viejo y ruin, vuelve a ser clavo;  
no la cobarde estupidez del pavo  
que amaina su plumaje al primer ruido.  
Procede como Dios que nunca llora;  
o como Lucifer, que nunca reza;  
o como el robledal, cuya grandeza  
necesita del agua, y no la implora...  
Que muerda y vocifere vengadora,  
ya rodando en el polvo, tu cabeza !**

No dejes que la frustración se apodere de ti, demuéstrales aquellos que quieren verte vencido que, tu eres como los robles que aun después de las tempestades sigues de pie. Tu, y solo tú conoces la verdad de tras de esta gran farsa.

Como dijo una vez el poeta libanes Khalil Gibran **"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes." **

No desesperes si aun no vez la luz, en medio de esta tormenta, recuerda no estás solo, hademos aun mucha gente que te apoya y te quiere, y te defenderemos de todos aquellos que desean hacerte algún mal.

Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

A.M.D.

Termine de leer su carta realmente me sentí bendecido, por tener fans como ella, dispuestas a darlo todo por mí. Así como mi omma y mi appa. Por ahora dejare de luchar contra la tormenta. Ya que no puedo hacer nada por ahora un que eso sería contra producente para mí. Dejare que los ánimos se calmen. No creo que después de lo que mis papas hablaron en la entrevista, ella se atreva hacer algo en mi contra. Pensara mucho para meterse en mi vida. Sin embargo me siento muy intranquilo, estoy casi seguro que algo pasara…

Tres días después…

Narradora pov.

Mientras que Kim Hyun Joong, se reconforta con sus palabras A.M.D. trata de sonreí, mientras escucha la música.

-hoy es un hermoso día verdad?- le pregunta a una joven pelinegra unos cinco o seis años mayor que ella ala castaña.

-si esta precioso el día – sonrio la castaña mientras que de fondo se escucha la canción de because I'm stupid.

\- esa canción es algo triste no es así – dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba la ropa sucia del cuarto de la castaña.

\- sí lo es – le miro mientras se incorporaba de la cama – deja eso yo misma lavare mi ropa – se incorporo con rapidez, haciendo que eso le causará un leve mareo, que no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra.

\- estas bien? – Le pregunto llena de preocupación – no te preocupes por eso, yo la vare la ropa, además aun estas débil, mejor quédate aquí a descansar.

\- está bien – suspiro la castaña, tomo unas pastillas y se dirigió a su laptop.

\- hay mujer acaso tú no puedes vivir sin tu computadora? – le pregunto divertida la pelinegra. Mientras salía por la puerta.

-me paresco a mi cuñada que no puede vivir sin zapatos nuevos! – grito sabiendo que ese comentario aria que la pelinegra regresara.

\- oye! – la pelinegra la miro por unos segundos y suspiro – yo prometo no decir nada a tu hermano de que te la pasas pegada a la computadora, si tu prometes no decir nada de mis zapatos – sonrio la pelinegra mientras juntaba sus manso frente a ella.

\- está bien no diré nada de tus zapatos- sonrio, y por un por momento cerró los ojos llevo una mano a su pecho eh, hizo un gesto de dolor.

-estas bien? – le miro preocupada, su cuñada era una chica fuerte, soportaba día tras día, las quimioterapias, y a pesar de su enfermedad siempre traía una sonrisa en el rostro y todo gracias a su música, aun que ella no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decían, a su cuñada la hacían sentir bien y eso era lo más importante para ella.

\- si es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo abriendo los ojos. Y respirando profundamente.

\- está bien si necesitas algo solo grítame y vendré enseguida – sonrio - por cierto mañana debes presentarte en el orfanato al parecer uno de los pequeños será adoptado y quieren que tu, lleves el caso.

\- está bien mañana me presentare ahí – la castaña sonrio y comenzó a navegar en la red, mientras que la pelinegra salía de la habitación, de fondo se escuchaba la canción de Luky Guy de Kim Hyun Joong.

Mientras la chica buscaba encontró un publicación que la hizo molestarse, en un principio decidió ignorarla, pero muchas fans de Kim Hyun Joong le estaban dando publicidad mientras hablaban pestes de la periodista, realmente la habían hecho enojar, como era posible que por gente cono esa periodista, muchas fans le estuvieran dando la espalda una persona como Kim Hyun, eso no era lógico. Pasaron unos de días y ella decidió que era hora de hacer algo a l respecto, así que se puso hacer una carta a la periodista. Publicándola en su blog personal.

Una semana después…

KHJ. Pov.

Han pasado varios días desde la entrevista de mis padres y al parecer hay calma, pero aun si no me siento tranquilo. Algo está pasando no he podido ver mis sitios oficiales, ya que mi familia quiere que me quede tranquilo, ya que estos días no me he sentido muy bien, se que están preocupados por mí, pero necesito saber como están las cosas.

Sin que nadie me vea tomo la laptop de mi Hyeongje y comienzo a navegar en la red y me encontré con un artículo que fue de mi total desagrado.

Soompi publicaba un artículo donde decía que yo tenía más víctimas, al principio el titulo del articulo me dejo impresionado. Qué demonios pasaba, que significaba eso, seguí leyendo y comprendí que se refería a mis fans, solo ellas son capaces de amenazarla de muerte a quien se mete conmigo, no es que me sienta orgulloso, pero que puedo decir, amo mis fans son únicas.

Mientras mas leía mas molesto me sentía, ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, como podía si quiera meterse con mis fans, que son parte de mi familia. Lo q que mas me molesto fue…

"**Kim Hyun Joong no sólo agredió a su ex-novia, también tuvo relaciones sexuales sin protección con ella… ¿Por qué no están **enojadas**?**

**¿Soy la única que piensa que esto es una bofetada en la cara para a sus fans? Él fue retratado como una persona violenta y manipuladora, y el mundo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer y juzgarlo por sus crímenes, pero ha sido puramente por el poder de compra de sus fans que tuvo oportunidad de mantener un poco de lo que quedaba de su carrera. Él fue capaz de huir al extranjero y realizar reuniones de fans porque aún tenía fans, fans que, a pesar de ser burladas por todos los demás, con firmeza han estado junto a él y lo han apoyado. Cayeron hasta el fondo del prohibido sistema casto que es el fandom del K-Pop, todo debido a él, porque todas lo aman. "**

Cuando leí eso casi se me fue el alma del cuerpo, mis fans sabes que controlo mi carácter, si bueno no soy un santo, pero tampoco soy un manipulador, eh cometido errores como la mayoría de la gente. Estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no me di cuenta cuando mi Hyeongje llego.

\- Dongsaeng que haces – me pregunto cuando me vio delante de la computadora, se acerco a mí y comenzó a leer- no deberías leer esas tonterías – me dijo serio y molesto – solo quieren llamar la atención y vender más.

\- tonterías! – le mire molesto – esta insultando a mis fans, y… yo no lo sabía!- explote – ellas están sufriendo por mi culpa y yo sin saberlo – me lleve las manos a mi rostro.

\- tus fans están luchando contigo y te están defendiendo – me dijo con una sonrisa – mira – entramos a sus redes sociales, desde ahí vi como varias de mis fans me defendían y hablaban bien de mi, note como en mis video había comentarios de ánimo y de apoyo. Mis fans son únicas las adoro, la verdad no se qué aria sin ellas.

\- ves ellas están contigo apoyándote esa tontería no importa porque a ellas no les está afectando- sonrio- además mira tiene varios twitters defendiéndote- entramos a twitter y vimos varios post, donde me defendían, pero hubo que me llamo la atención. Era un post que decía que tenía la contestación a sus preguntas y traía un link. Lo abrimos y la verdad me sorprendió mucho lo que leí.

Jueves, 12 de marzo de 2015 Carta de una fan de Kim Hyun Joong II

A la atención de callmenoona editora de soompi

Hola bunas tardes, días o noches.

Soy fan de Kim Hyun Joong, he leído su artículo, donde usted dice que Kim Hyun Joong nos ha manipulado. Y que siente pena por nosotras.

Al principio le ignore por completo, ya que solo una persona que nunca asido fan de alguien, podría entender lo que nosotras las Henecias, sentimos y pensamos. Pero algunas chicas que "según" son seguidoras de, el. Le están haciendo mucho caso a los rumores que giran en torno a él, ya, han sembrando la duda en la mayoría de ellas.

Bueno contestare sus preguntas hechas a las fans…

Numero uno.

Kim Hyun Joong agredió físicamente a su novia por qué no están enojadas?

Respuesta:

Kim Hyun Joong, realmente agredió a la señorita Choi?, hemos visto las fotos, pero sinceramente yo en la personalmente, le otorgo el beneficio de la duda. Porque estoy en contra de la violencia a la mujer, sin embargó, ella puede decir a los medios y a la policía que fue él quien la agredió físicamente y puede mostrar las imágenes que quiera, incluso puede hacer que alguien más le haya provocado dichos golpes.

Sin embargo la señorita Choi, es un poco incoherente, con sus actos, porque regreso con el si él la maltrato?, digo yo como mujer no regresaría con mi agresor después de haberle denunciado y de hacer público mi agresión, ya que quedaría como una tonta, no cree.

Si bien el se disculpo públicamente, es porque en mi opinión el es un caballero, y de nuevo le reitero le otorgo el beneficio de la duda, ya que él no se ha defendido de las acusaciones, lo que me hace pensar, que él, es un caballero, que los verdaderos caballeros nunca pondrán en tela de juicio la palabra de una dama, aun que esta no se lo merezca.

Además le recuerdo que los artistas son seres humanos, por lo tanto están llenos de defectos, como de virtudes, y el es un ser humano que se ha equivocado como todos, lo que lo vuelve más humano, es hecho que de, es capaz de reconocer sus errores y pedir disculpas. Muchos seres humanos, tendemos a disculparnos hasta por qué no hacemos.

Numero dos:

Kim Hyun Joong volvió con su ex novia y tuvo relaciones sexuales sin protección?

Respuesta:

El en mi punto es hombre que cuando se enamora lo da todo, es capaz de perdonar todo, por eso regreso con ella, existen pocas personas en el mundo que son capaces de amar con esa intensidad. Quien no se ha enamorado a sí, no puede entenderlo.

Que tuvo relaciones sexuales sin protección?, está usted segura de eso?, le consta?

Le pregunto estor que como puede estar usted tan segura de eso, digo porque ningún método anticonceptivo es cien por ciento seguros. Dirá usted que el condón lo es, pero según se, el condón solo tiene un noventa y siete por ciento de efectividad, corre el riesgo de romperse o de tener alguna fisura. Además seamos sinceras. En esta época solo el hombre debe protegerse, porque estamos en pleno siglo XXI, y la mujer ahora es lo suficiente capaz de protegerse también no cree, además para quedar embarazados se necesitan dos, si la señorita Choi no quería quedar embarazada simplemente pudo haberse negado. Digo hay varios métodos anticonceptivos que ella pudo haber usado, pero no lo hizo, y de eso estamos nostras consientes.

Numero tres:

Kim Hyun Joong no está consciente que sus fans lo salvaron?

Respuesta;

Kim Hyun Joong, está consciente de eso por lo mismo pidió disculpas a nostras sus fans por medio de la página de su club de fans oficial de Japón.

Pocos(as) son los que realmente comprenden o tratan de entender lo que él siente, le repito es un ser humano!, no es una máquina. Tiene corazón, sentimientos, a él siempre le hemos preocupado. Tanto nosotras sus fans, como su familia y sus amigos.

Numero cuatro:

Kim Hyun Joong narcista manipulador?

Respuesta:

Sinceramente en mi opinión y creo que en la de muchas, Kim Hyun Joong no es ningún narcista manipulador, porque hasta ahora, no es el, quien busca a los medios para darse más fama, no es él quien está armando un circo con algo tan delicado.

Kim Hyun Joong ha llevado una carrera lejos de los escándalos, y todo eso. El ha llegado a lugar donde está por su talento, cosa que pocos artistas tienen, algunos quisieran llegar al lugar donde el está por talento, pero solo han elevado su fama a base de chismes y rumores. Este es el primer y único escándalo en el que, él se avisto envuelto a sí que está usted equivocada.

Número cinco:

Diferencia entre fans

Una fan de verdad, sabe cuando hablar y levantar la voz, si usted ha recibido amenazas de muerte e insultos, de alguna de ellas, eso es porque muchas de esas fans, aun no tienen la madurez suficiente para ignorarla como muchas, como le dije al principio yo la quise ignorar, pero ver como algunas posteaban su artículo en las redes sociales medio coraje y tristeza. Dicen quererlo y admirarlo pero aun si siguen esparciendo rumores y chismes en su contra, más aun le prestan a tención a gente que como usted, solo le critican.

Esta carta, la escribí por dos razones, una aclarar sus dudas sobre nosotras las Henecias y dos borrar la mala impresión que usted y algunos otros reportares tiene de nosotras, ya que no todas somos iguales.

Así que no sienta pena por nosotras, no, nos tenga lastima, al final de cuentas para nosotras usted es una persona que simplemente, no comprende, ni entiende lo que es ser una Henecia.

Si se tomo el tiempo para leer esto se lo agradezco. Y créame nunca dejare de ser Henecia, ya que sigo a uno de los mejores artistas que he conocido, aun ser humano imperfecto, que busca como todos alcanzar la perfección a base de ensayo y error.

Por su atención gracias.

Atte.: A.M.D

Cuando termine de leer me quede en shock la misma chica que me solía escribir, había puesto en su lugar a la periodista, eso me hacía sentir feliz, y no solo ella muchas más. Su manera cada una de fans me defendía. Realmente estoy muy bendecido. Por mis fans, creo que nunca me cansare de agradecerles lo que ellas hacen por mí.

\- Hyeongje crees que puedas contactar a la chica que escribió esta carta?- le pregunte mientras revisaba la pagina web.

\- será difícil ya que es de un club de fans de México, pero veré que puedo hacer – mi hermano me sonrio y puso su mano en mi hombro- estas feliz, tus fans te apoyan, eres un suertudo, tantas chicas lindas te defienden. – sonrio y cerro la computadora – ahora bajemos, es hora de cenar...

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola espero que este capítulo les guste, para las fans de facebook lo hice en dos partes ya que es muy largo, lo hice con mucho cariño pensando en cómo se puede sentir el, al saber que atacan a sus fans pues ya que el mas de una vez el ha dicho que las fans somos su familia espero sus Reviem, comentarios y criticas gracias por leerme

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


	4. Notificacion del Servicio Militar

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 3 Notificación del Servicio Militar.

KHJ pov.

Me siento extraño, ya no sé si lo que hago está bien o mal. Creo que pronto me volveré loco, todos me hablan me preguntan como estoy?, como me siento? Lo único lo que sé que estoy vivo, pero soy un muerto en vida. A un no logro comprender como fue que todo esto pasó. Siento que estoy en una terrible pesadilla, cada día se pone peor, lo único que me falta es la notificación del servicio militar. Tan pensativo estoy últimamente que me he vuelto algo distraído.

Hyun!- me hablo Ommoni desde el corredor – hyun teléfono hijo, es tu amigo Kim Bum.

Gracias Ommoni enseguida contesto – le dije mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto y tomaba el teléfono. – hola bum como estas?

Hola hyun bien y tu como van las cosas? – me pregunto un tanto preocupado.

Estoy cansado, ya no se que esperar de Choi – le dije con desgano.

Debes estar, preparado para cualquier cosa. – Suspiro – por cierto este fin de semana nos reuniremos en la isla Jeju por que no vienes?

No sé, Bum no creo que sea bueno que vaya – le dije pensando en lo que la agencia y los abogados me habían dicho.

Necesitas desesteraste un poco – me dijo animado, una de las cualidades de Bum es que el siempre tiene muy buen ánimo pase lo que pase – te hará bien además rara vez nos vemos todos, además parece ser que Min Ho ya recibió su notificación.

Yo estoy en la espera de la mía – suspire frustrado – siento que entrara ahora al servicio empeorara las cosas.

Tranquilo Hyun – trato de calmarme – quizás las cosas mejoren.

Y si no mejoran?, y si todo empeora? – le comente preocupado.

No estarás solo si eso pasa, somos muchos los que confiamos en tu palabra – me dijo con sinceridad – tú no eres nada de lo que Choi dice.

Gracias Bum, sobre lo del viaje a Jeju, lo pensare y te marcare estamos?- le dije un poco más tranquilo.

Está bien pero sería bueno que pudieras ir – escuche como suspiro – estaremos en contacto, cuídate amigo hasta luego.

Hasta luego – colgué el teléfono. Bum tenía razón necesitaba desestresarme, alejarme un poco, tenia hablarlo con mis abogados y la gente de la agencia pero realmente esperaba que no hubiera ningún problema.

Narrador pov.

Mientras tanto en México…

A.D.M se encontraba trabajando en el orfanatorio El Sagrado Corazón de Jesús.

Mi niña que bueno que has podido venir hoy – le dijo sonriente una de las monjitas que cuidaba a los niños.

Hola hermana socorro, - sonrio con alegría mientras abrazaba a la religiosa – supe que patricio esta por ser adoptado y vengo para llevar su caso.

Pero mi niña eso puede ser muy cansado para ti – la miro con preocupación – tu enfermedad…

Estaré bien hermana – sonrio y flexiono el brazo para mostrar su fuerza – dios me ha dado fuerzas para seguir en pie.

Si tu lo dices mi niña – sonrio - te llevare a tu oficina para que revises los papeles.

No es necesario hermana – dijo con su alegre sonrisa – puedo ir sola. – y se alejo de la religiosa rumbo a su oficina.

Angelic! – grito una de las niñas al verla pasar – angelic! – corrió hacia ella y le abrazo con fuerza mientras los demás niños iban a su encuentro. – angelic has vuelto.

Claro mis amores creyeron, que ya me había olvidado de ustedes? – Les pregunto con su cálida sonrisa.

No es eso angelic – dijo un niño de unos seis años con tristeza – pensamos que un estabas enferma.

Hoy me sentí mejor y vine a verlos – sonrio y les abrazó en grupo – los extrañe mis amores.

Y nosotros a ti angelic – sonrieron los niños correspondiendo el abrazo.

Bien ahora iré a trabajar – sonrio y se alejo con una sonrisa. La cual mantuvo hasta entrar a su oficina donde su mejor amiga la esperaba.

Creí que eras mas puntal – dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

Yo soy puntual – contesto A.D.M sonriendo – tu siempre llegas diez minutos entes de los planeado, dejo sus cosas, saludo a su amiga y tomo asiento – a que debo el honor de tu visita tan temprano?

Tengo una noticia que darte – le dijo su amiga un poco nerviosa.

Sandy ya suéltalo – soltó una risita – se nota que mueres por contarme lo que pasa.

Melinda la líder del club de fans recibió una llamada del D.F – le dijo conteniendo la emoción.

Y eso… me importa por qué? – dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar unos documentos.

Bueno las chicas del DF recibieron una llamada de corea – A.D.M levanto la vista de sus documentos y miro a su amiga por primera vez. – el está tratando de contactarte – chillo emocionada sus amiga.

Él?...- la miro confundida – quien es él?

Como que, quien?! – le miro molesta su amiga - Angélica Díaz Martínez!, a quien le mandas cartas religiosamente cada mes, y ultima mente casi cada semana a corea.

Angélica tardo un rato un rato en asimilar – Kim Hyun Joong – susurro.

Exacto, su familia te está buscando – sonrio Sandra mirándole emocionada – el quiere tu dirección no es eso genial.

Pero, para qué?- dijo un poco en shock, era increíble, que la persona que ella mas admiraba quisiera ponerse en contactó con ella.

Pues no tengo ni idea, melisa me dijo que te pasara este correo según sea el, del club de fans de corea, ponte en contactó con ellas para saber que pasa – dijo aun emocionada – pero hazlo.

Está bien lo haré – dijo aun aturdida.

KHJ pov

Hoy me llego la notificación del servicio militar tengo que entrar a final del mes, las coas siguen igual hay calma una, calma me abruma, no puedo sentirme tranquilo. Creo que les tomare la palabra a mi mis amigos y me reuniré con ellos en la isla de Jeju, solo será un fin de semana, pero necesito salir y despejarme, mis amigos más cercanos vienen seguido eso me alivia, saber que pase lo que pase ellos están conmigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar. Dicen que en la enfermedad y en la cárcel, es cuando uno reconoce a los verdaderos amigos, mis amigos son reales los pocos que tengo dentro de medio y los muchos fuera de, él me brindan su apoyo incondicional.

Hoy varios de ellos vinieron he hicimos una carne asada fue divertido convivir con ellos asiendo un intento de que me olvidara de la mala racha que estoy pasando.

Está todo listo para tu viaje – me comento mi Hyeongje mientras se acercaba a mi - todo estará bien.

Lo sé es solo que tanta calma me abruma – cerré los ojos un momento.

Mejor disfruta de un rato con tus amigos – sonrio y palmeo mi espalda como dándome ánimos.

Está bien – sonreí con esfuerzo, y me incorpore para ir al aeropuerto.

Mientras íbamos rumbo al aeropuerto no podía dejar de pensar en, como todo esto había ocurrido, si las cosas con Choi no eran perfectas, no sé en qué punto de la relación se convirtió en esta persona es para mí muy dificill asimilarlo.

llegue al aeropuerto, por suerte para mí no había cámaras, ni fans, no es que no las quisiera ver es solo que, no tengo el valor suficiente para verlas aun, todo esto… todo esto, es algo que pude haber evitado y no lo hice, si tan solo hubiera escuchado cuando me lo advirtieron.

Estas muy pensativo – me dijo mi Hyeongje mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

No es nada solo me preguntaba por qué no me di cuenta de quién era antes – murmure.

Ha escuchado la historia del amor y la locura? – me pregunto mi guardaespaldas personal.

No nunca la he oído – dije mientras le miraba por el retrovisor.

El sonrio mientras manejaba y me miraba por el retrovisor – se dice que hace mucho todas emociones se reunieron en lugar y decidieron jugar a las escondidas, cada sentimiento, y emoción se escondió en diferente lugar, la pereza en la primera roca que encontró, la bella en un lago, la pasión y el deseo en el corazón de los volcanes, y a si sucesivamente, la locura era quien contaba, cuanto termino de contar. Comenzó a buscar a cada uno… cuando ya había encontrando casi todos solo faltaba uno el amor, la locura lo busco en todas partes, pero no lo hallaba, hasta que vio un rosal, pensó que como el amor es muy cursi lo más seguro es que estuviera ahí, tomo un palillo y comenzó a mover el rosal pero al hacerlo, las ortigas del rosal dañaron los ojos del amor. La locura le pidió e imploro perdón. Y el amor la perdono, sin embargo el amor quedo cegado y la locura decidió ser su fiel lazarillo. Se dice que desde entonces el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña. – sonrio cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y yo me quede meditando. – No lo piense mucho – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro, ya que estábamos bajando mi pequeña maleta. – el amor le cegó y usted solo cometió las locuras que cualquier enamorado abría hecho.

O no pude contestar realmente podía justificarme, con eso, tan enamorado estaba que no vi quien era en verdad. Su vimos ala avión, el vuelo fue corto, eso me alegro, quizás porque necesitaba ya estar lejos de Seúl un tiempo. Al llegar note que algunas chicas me reconocieron, y comenzaron a sacarme fotos, por más que trate de pasar desapercibido no fue así. Parece que mis fans tiene un radar para saber donde pueden verme, o quizá, solo quizá sea simple causalidad.

Llegamos rápido, al hotel donde mis amigos estaban reunidos. Y de inmediato fui a buscarlos.

Hyun! – me abrazo Hye Sun, mi amiga no había cambiado mucho, sus ojos siempre estaban brillantes.

Qué bueno que bienes – me sonrio Min Ho, a pesar de que no somos los mejores amigos nos llevamos bien, no como nuestros personajes den Boys Over Flowers, pero somos buenos compañeros al igual que con Joon.

Hyun Joong – me dio un golpe en el brazo amistoso como el que medaba cuando nos tocaba grabar juntos.

Hyun que alegría verte al fin - sonrio Eun So – estábamos preocupados por ti. – me susurro, y eso lo sabia cada uno de los presentes me había mandado mensajes desde que este torberbellino comenzó, era bueno saber que contaba con ellos.

Pensé que no vendrías – dijo sonriente Sang Bum – entrando a la salita privada para nosotros

Tenias razón necesita despejarme un poco – sonreí.

Narradora pov.

Había pasado mas una semana la notica de que Kim Hyun Joong había recibido su notificación para entrar al servicio militar, se había esparcido como pólvora en todas las redes sociales, también la información que se le había visto en el aeropuerto, de Jeju. También corría la notica que un antiguo profesor había fallecido y que él había estado presente en el sepelio.

Y con todas esta noticias Angélica, sentía que tenia que escribirle, de una buena vez y preguntar por qué la busca, no podía quedarse con la, además el pronto entraría al servicio militar, aun según los rumores aun no estaba confirmado. Su inminente entrada, la hacía ponerse un poco ansiosa, ella experimentaba la misma ansiedad que sientes como cuando un amigo muy querido se va lejos y no sabes cuando le volverás haber, así se sentía ella, sentía en que en Kim Hyun Joong se había convertido en su mejor amigo, aun que él no lo supiera.

Así que sin pensarlo mas comenzó a escribir como lo hacia últimamente cada quince días…

KHJ pov.

Me sentía más tranquilo y más relajado, haberme ido un fin de semana y estar con mis amigo fue bueno ahora ya salgo un poco más, no como me gustaría pero lo hago, pude ir al sepelio de una de las personas que cuando he estuve en problemas más me apoyo, aun en sus últimos instantes el me apoyo.

Hyun – entro mi Ommoni a mi habitación, creo que se le está haciendo costumbre de entrar sin tocar, realmente debo tenerla muy preocupada que se le olvidado hacerlo.

Si Ommoni? – sonríe haberle un poco avergonzada, de seguro recordó que no toco la puerta.

Toma hoy fui al club de fans, pero no mediaron noticia de la chica – dijo un tanto avergonzada, así que era eso lo que la tenia así.

No te preocupes Ommoni – sonreí un poco triste, realmente quería poder contestar asa chica que parecía conocerme muy bien, incluso más que yo mismo.

Hoy llegaron las cartas de las latinas – sonrio y me entrego un gran paquete de cartas, salió de la habitación mientras me ponía yo a leer, las cartas que mis queridas fans me mandaban.

Mis fans si tan solo supieran, lo bien que me hace saber que a pesar de todo, están ahí conmigo, apoyándome y creyendo en mi. Realmente estoy muy bendecido por su gran cariño hacia mí. Que no sé si soy merecedor de tanto cariño de su parte,

Cada carta, cada frase, cada cosa que me mandan, para mi es el más preciado tesoro.

Había ya leído ya varias cartas realmente esta vez eran demasiadas tendrías que leerlas todas en la semana, solo esperaba encontrar una de ella de A.D.M…

Ha pasado una semana, y sigo leyendo cartas, que me tienen de buen humor. Y como no estarlo si mis fans saben como sacarme una sonrisa cuando mas deprimido estoy, ellas saben cómo hacerme sonrojar. Son tan lindas. Sin embargo aun no encuentro nada de ella me pregunto si ella seguirá escribiéndome, en eso pensaba cuando abrí una de las últimas cartas. Y para mi sorpresa era de ella.

Querido Kim Hyun Joong:

Hola como estas?, si seque suena tonta preguntar pero, dicen que es la mejor forma de entablar una conversación, una simple pregunta que puede decir mucho y a la vez nada, sin embargo he confirmado que otra vez de la voz y la mirada, incluso de la escritura, la respuesta dice mucho. Aun que la persona no lo haga.

He escuchado que esta buscándome, y me gustaría saber el por qué?, digo no soy alguien especial para que tu, me busques, he hecho algo mal?, te molestan mis cartas?, si es así no volveré a escribir, como te dije la primera vez, no se por qué siento la necesitad de escribirte, es como si una extraña fuerza me dijera que necesitas una palabra, una frase que yo poseo. Es por eso que me tomo la libertad de escribirte.

No quise ponerme en contactó con el club de fans, creo que este asunto es mejor hablarlo por decirlo de algún modo, en privado.

Adjunto con esta carta te mando mi dirección para que me puedas escribir, no sabes lo emocionada y asustada que estoy de saber que tu, una de las personas que más admiro, y aprecio me está buscando. Realmente deseo saber el por qué?

Por cierto me entere lo de tu notificación al servicio militar, es pero que eso no te acuse más problemas con tu ex, también leí por ahí que has salido es bueno por fin saber que está bien, no sabes cómo nos has tenido, es preocupante no saber de ti. Por favor ya no te desaparezcas tanto, déjanos saber de ti.

Cuídate quieres un abrazo.

Xoxox

A.D.M

Termine de leer su carta, sonreí si supiera que su carta es una de las que más fortaleza me ha dado, no tenia por que tener miedo, yo solo quiero que ella sea una amiga que aun que lejos me apoya, y me acepta tal y como soy. Ya que estoy seguro que ella como mis demás fans me aprecien no solo por mi música o mis actuaciones, todas ellas, o la gran mayoría me aprecia por la clase de persona que soy, decidí que cuando termina de leer las cartas de todas mis fans le contestaría su carta a A.D.M.

Narradora pov.

Había pasado casi quince días desde que Angélica o Angelic como sus amigos le llamaban había mandando su carta con su dirección a Kim Hyun Joong, eso la tenía un poco estresada, se sentía temerosa, aun que siempre llegaba a su casa y revisaba el correo y nada. El día de hoy le tocaba ir a su terapia al hospital.

Oye enana – le dijo su hermano de cariño mientras manejaba – deberías pasarme en un CD tus canciones favoritas así por lo menos no sentiría que cuando vienes conmigo vienen con tu chofer – dijo bromeando, a lo que su esposa le dio un zape.

Angelic, solo sonrio y le enseño la lengua a su hermano, la canción que la iba a acompañando aquella mañana era Luky Guy.

Llegaron al hospital como siempre quince minutos antes de lo debido, la Doctora Palacios la Oncóloga le sonrio al verla llegar – pero si ha llegado mi milagro andante – sonrio y le abrazo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Por favor doctora no soy ningún milagro – sonrio sonrojada.

Como que no lo eres – le miro un poco moletas – mira Angelic, cuando llegaste a este hospital, justo después de la muerte de tus padres – dijo con tristeza – tus expectativas de vida eran mínimas al los seis meses – dijo seria – pero mírate ahora en pasado casi un año y tú sigues aquí mejor de como llegaste aquella vez – la miro a los ojos – precias un muerto en vida y mírate ahora, niña tu eres un milagro.

Angelic sonrio, mientras su cuñada trataba de evitar llorar, recordaba lo mal que estaba su cuñada hasta que conoció Kim Hyun Joong, el joven actor era guapo talentoso y por lo que Angelic le había contado era una gran persona y eso era lo que más la motivaba.

Las tres horas en el hospital parecían eternas, aun que valían la pena, al parecer el tratamiento de Angelic estaba funcionando, aun que la joven terminaba siempre agotada. Sin embargo algo dentro de Angelic le diecia que ese día seria su día de suerte.

Mientras iba camino a casa su hermano las llevo a comer comida japonesa, iban bromeando como siempre, parecían contentos. Cuando llegaron un empleado de mensajería los esperaba afuera de la casa.

Buenas tardes – dijo el joven cortésmente.

Buenastardes – con esto Estaban el hermano de Angelic – que se le ofrece?

Busco a la señorita Angélica Díaz Martínez – dijo mirando sus papeles.

Soy yo – dijo mientras salía del auto.

Qué bien - sonrio y le entrego un sobre amarillo, Angelic lo tomo y lo reviso era una carta de corea para ella y el remitente era Kim Hyun Joong. Su hermano firmo por ella, nadie se había dado cuenta que Angelic estaba en estado de shock.

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola lamento la tardanza, pero que tener noticas concretas de Kim Hyun joong antes de continuar, díganme que les pareció?

Están ansiosas por saber que le escribió? Yo igual… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.


	5. Abriendo los ojos

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 4

Abriendo los ojos.

Narradora pov.

El hermano de Angelic se acerco a ella, y la miro con curiosidad.

Oye enana estas bien? – la tomo de los hombros y ella simplemente se desvaneció en su brazos, por suerte él, la tenia fuertemente sujetada, con la ayuda de su esposa metieron a Angelic a su casa, y depositaron en su cama, después de unos minutos Angelic comenzó a despertar ante la mira preocupada de sus hermano.

Como te sientes enana? – le pregunto con dulzura.

Como si me hubieras aplastado – sonrio ella.

Su cuñada rio un poco al igual que su hermano – no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera – le suplico – no que aria si algo te llega a pasar.

Seguirías con tu vida – le contesto con una sonrisa. – Ahora tú tienes una nueva familia – le dijo mirando a su cuñada.

Y tú eres parte importante de ella – le sonrio su cuñada cariciandole maternalmente su rostro.

Gracias – sonrio, la carta parecía habérsele olvidado.

Duerme un rato si – le pido su hermano mientras salía de la habitación.

Y mi carta? – pregunto en cuanto su hermano salió.

Su cuñada se levanto de la cama y del escritorio tomo el sobre – toma - sonrio mientras se lo entregaba – te dejare sola para que lo leas tranquila, si necesitas algo solo llámame – beso su frente y salió de ahí dejándola sola con el sobre.

Las manos de Angelic temblaban, no sabía si era por los nervios o por culpa de la quimioterapia, con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre, y saco la carta, con cuidado la desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

10 de abril del 2016, Seúl, corea del sur.

Hola señorita Angélica:

Es un gusto que hayas accedido dejarme en ponerme en contacto con usted, no sabe lo bien que eso me hace sentir, constantemente recibo cartas de mis fans, dándome ánimos, haciéndome sonrojar y cosas así. Sin embargo sus cartas. Las cueles quiero agradecer sinceramente. Me han hecho, sentir más confortado. Me han brindado paz y tranquilidad en mis momentos oscuros. Han sido como un remanso de paz, que necesitaba. Por eso muchas gracias.

Sus palabras me han servido para darme cuenta que no estoy solo que, la gente que mas me aprecia es la que está a mi lado y aun en esta mala racha me está apoyando, y demostrándome su cariño incondicional.

Me gustaría que usted y yo pudiéramos ser amigos, la verdad una amiga que este alejada de este problema es lo que más necesito ahora, y por sus cartas estoy seguro que usted es la indicada. Ya que me doy cuenta que habla desde su corazón y con sinceridad. Las cosas que me ha escrito me han hecho sentir vivo, y me han ayudado a darme cuenta que como usted hay mas fans que están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Si acepta mi amistad podrá contar conmigo siempre, sin embargo yo Como amigo hay muchas cosas que no podre hacer por usted como:

*No podre darle las soluciones para todos los problemas de la vida, ni creo tener respuestas para sus dudas o temores, pero si podre escucharle y compartirlo con usted.

*No podre cambiar su pasado, ni su futuro. Pero cuando me necesite estaré junto a usted.

*No podre evitar que tropiece. Solamente puedo ofrecerle mi mano para que se sujete y no caiga.

* Disfrutare sinceramente cuando sea feliz.

* No juzgare las decisiones que tome en la vida. Me limitare a apoyarle, a estimulare y le ayudare si me lo pide.

* No le trazare limites dentro de los cuales usted debe actuar, pero si le ofrezco el espacio necesario para crecer.

*Por desgracia no podre evitar sus sufrimientos cuando alguna pena le parta el corazón, pero podre llorar con usted y recoger los pedazos para armarlo de nuevo.

*No puedo decirle quien es, ni quien debería ser. Solamente puedo aceptarte como es y ser su amigo.

Solo estas cosas podre hacer si acepta mi sincera amistad. Lo cual espero que si sea. Esperare su respuesta.

Muchas gracias. Por aceptar dejarme ponerme en contacto con usted. Quedo a su disposición.

Kim Hyun Joong.

Angelic leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez, en esa carta Kim Hyun hacia una promesa de amistad muy sincera, cual la hacía sentir feliz, ya que ella realmente quería su amistad. Sin pensarlo mucho Angelic, se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a escribir la respuesta…

KHJ pov

Hace unas semanas había mandado una carta a la Señorita Angélica, me preguntaba si la había recibido ya, me sentía ansioso, eso no era muy normal en mí.

Hoy estaba muy tranquilo tomando té con mi Ommoni, cuando…

Hyun ya leíste esto? – me pregunto mi Abeoji entrando a la casa con uno de los abogados de la agencia.

Qué cosa? – le mire confundido.

Choi está demandando a tu fans – me dijo molesto.

Cómo? – le mire sorprendido – pero por qué?

Según la señorita Choi, demanda a los internautas por comentarios maliciosos en su contra y la del bebe – dijo un poco incrédulo – también alega, que debido a eso ha sufrido trastornos psicológicos.

Por Dios – dije molesto – ella estaba loca antes de todo esto.

Hijo cálmate por favor – me pidió mi omma.

Perdón Ommoni pero es la verdad – respire profundamente – además que esperaba, que mis fans le aplaudirán por sus tontería o qué?

Hyun Joong! – me hablo fuerte mi omma, al verme muy alterado.

Es que omma – dije frustrado.

Mañana iremos al hospital con Choi – me miro seria – te pido que trates de calmarte, no es bueno que le muestres que lo que ella hace te altera.

Tu omma tiene razón – intervino mi abeoji serio – necesitas calmarte ve y descansa un poco. – me recomendó.

Si la señorita Choi, lo llega ver molesto – me miro serio – podría ser contra producente para usted.

Está bien me iré a dormir un poco – dije con desgano.

Por cierto Hyun – mi omma de detuvo – hoy te llego correo. – me extendió un sobre amarillo, la dirección era de México. Angélica me había mandado su contestación. –Quizás si lees esto te sientas más tranquilo – tome el sobre y sonreí.

Entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta la verdad no quería que nadie me interrumpiera,

12 de abril del 2015 Querétaro, México.

Querido Kim Hyun Joong:

Hola gracias por tu carta, yo también quiero ser tu amiga eso me aria muy feliz ya que ese, es mi único deseo, el poder ser parte de ese círculo de amistad que te rodea.

Agradezco la promesa de amistad que me has hecho, a si que yo también te are la mía…

*Prometo que al ser tu amiga Sere alguien que te haga reír sin cesar; alguien que te haga creer que en el mundo existen realmente cosas buenas.

*Prometo ser alguien que te convenza de que hay una puerta lista para que tú la abras.

* Que cuando estés triste y el mundo parezca oscuro y vacío, levantare tu ánimo y are que ese mundo oscuro y vacío, de repente parezca brillante y pleno.

*Prometo estar ahí para ti en los momentos difíciles, tristes, y de gran confusión. Y que si te alejas, mi amistad te seguirá. Si llegas a perder el camino, mi amistad será tu guía.

* Mi amistad te llevara de la mano y te diré que todo va a salir bien.

*Prometo ser tu amiga incondicional eternamente.

Esta es mi promesa sincera de amistad. Espero que nuestra amistad sea eterna, ah y algo mas, no me hables de usted, simplemente dime Angelic.

Por tu amistad gracias...

Angelica D.M

Por un momento me sentí tranquilo, eso era lo que yo necesita, no se porque pero confiaba en sus palabras por que podía sentir que nacían de us corazón, yo realmente quería saber más de ella, quería que me contra como era su vida, lo que le gustaba. Así yo podía contarle la verdad detrás de este circo. Así que decidí escribirle de nuevo…

Narradora pov.

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que Angelic, había mandado la carta, estaba en su casa cuando su amiga Sandra fue a visitarla.

Como estas? –le pregunto Sandra cuando entro la habitación.

Mejor creo que esta vez la quimio fue más dura conmigo – sonrio con desgano – ciento que toda mi energía fue drenada.

Sabíamos que eso pasaría – trato de animarla – pero tú eres fuerte amiga, estoy segura que en unos días te veré en el orfanato correteando a los pequeños como siempre.

Sabes les extraño mucho – suspiro Angelic, recordando a su pequeños ángeles como les llamaba.

Por cierto – dijo Sandra con molestia – que estamos bajo arresto domiciliario?

Lo dices por Choi? – Sonrio divertida – esa tipa está loca, esa demanda no puede proceder y tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

Si lo sé – contesto molesta – pero enserio esa tipa como le gusta fregar ala prójimo.

Si creo que esa es su naturaleza – sonrio – además mucho me temo que esto, le traiga más consecuencias a él,

Esperemos que no – la miro de reojo – por cierto ya le escribiste verdad?

Mmm – la miro con suspicacia – por que la pregunta?

Diem por favor sabes que es mi sueño conocerle – dijo emocionada.

Conocerle, besarle y violarle – rio Angelic.

Hay solo un poquito – se sonrojo Sandra – y nada más los 365 días del año.

Angelic no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada, Sandra siempre era tan ocurrente.

Hagamos esto – sonrio Angelic un poco más tranquila – por que no le escribes de nuevo y mando tu carta con la mía.

Mmm… no se me ocurre una mejor idea – sonrio maliciosamente Sandra – mejor le habas bien de mi. Y cuando haya la oportunidad me lo presentas.

Tú crees que algún día lo conozca? – le pregunto pensativa.

Ya lo creo las dos le conoceremos – le animo al ver el semblante de su amiga.

No sé porque lo dudo – suspiro – aun que he mejorado, siento que mi tiempo se agota, hay días en los que solo deseo permanecer dormida y no despertar.

Angelic – le susurro y le abrazo – no me digas esas cosas, si te pasa algo dime quien me presentara a Kim Hyun? – trato de hacerle reír.

Sabes Sandy – sonrio – su música es la que me hace despertar cada día con las ganas de vivir…

Había pasado ya tres días la noticia de que una nueva demanda por parte de Choi a Kim Hyun Joong se hacía presente esta vez era por 1.6 billones de won, esta vez la Señorita Choi alegaba lo de su embarazo y supuestos daños psicológicos recibidos durante su relación con Kim Hyun, esto tenia no solo molestas e indignadas a las fans del artista, ahora realmente tachaban de loca y mentirosa a la señorita Choi. Cada vez sus mentiras eran más que evidentes…

Era un día soleado, en el estado de Querétaro México, Angelic se había despertado con muy buen humor, tenía el presentimiento que algo bueno le pasaría el día de hoy y así fue ese día una carta de corea llego para ella.

Angelic!- le grito su cuñada – Angelic te llego correo!

Angelic bajo rápidamente causándole un leve mareo, su cuñada al notarlo movió la cabeza nativamente y le entrego el sobre.

Deberías de tener cuidado – le regaño.

Lo tendrá – dijo con una sonrisa, tomo el sobre y subió a su habitación, realmente necesitaba saber cómo estaba el, con los últimos acontecimientos.

06 de mayo del 2015 Seúl, corea del sur.

Querida Angelic:

Como ahora ya somos amigos yo también te pido que no uses mi nombre completo simplemente dime Hyun joong o Hyun, por favor. Me gustaría saber más de ti, que te gusta que desagrada, que me cuentes de tu vida.

En si quiero saberlo todo, yo no sé qué decirte mi porque estoy casi seguro que lo sabes todo, a veces por tus cartas siento que me conoces más que mis amigos más cercanos.

Supongo que ya sabes las ultimas noticias, Sere padre en septiembre puedes creerlo, ni siquiera yo me lo creo. Sabes quisiera retroceder el tiempo. Asegurarme que nada de esto pasara, pero sé que es imposible. He cometido varios errores, y nunca me había arrepentido de algo tanto como ahora, ella es mi peor error, hasta ahora y no creo poder cometer otro que la supere.

Sé que nadie dijo que la vida era fácil, y menos para alguien como yo. Pero desearía por un instante, que nada de esto fuera real, quisiera evitar el dolor que se, que les estoy causando a mis padres, mis amigos y mis fans.

Quiero y anhelo que este trago amargo pase pronto y hacer como que nunca existió.

No quiero abrumarte con mis problemas. Espero que estés bien.

Tu amigo que te quiere Kim Hyun J.

P.d: adjunto a esta carta te mando un presente.

Angelic sonrio y saco del sobre una hermosa postal de corea del sur con una dedicatoria que decía "_para mi nueva mejor amiga de Kim Hyun Joon ". _Miro la postal una y otra vez y sonrio feliz, tenía que contestarle así que se pudo a escribir…

Pov KHJ.

Esperaba que las cosas fueran mejor pero no, van de mal a peor, esa mujer está acabando con mi paciencia, tengo que hacer uso de todo mi auto control para no decirle todo lo que se merece, por suerte para mi, mis fans dicen lo que yo no puedo decir abiertamente. Realmente estoy de acuerdo encada una de las cosas que dicen de ella. Su avaricia la está dejando a corralada, ahora ya saco lo del aborto, no sé que creo que cuando avanzo dos pasos para delante ella me hace retroceder diez para atrás.

Esto me frustra. Quiero gritar, maldecir. Pero sé que si lo hago, solo lastimare a mi familia y la verdad no quiero hacerlo.

Toc Toc Toc.

Hyun – mi omma se a soma por la puerta de mi habitación – hyun tienes un llamada es Hwang Bo.

Por un momento me quede quieto, hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, solo nos escribíamos correos y cosas así, ultiman te no había, habido oportunidad de vernos.

Eh si omma gracias – Salí de mi habitación y tome el teléfono – hola.

Hyun! – dijo emocionada – hyun como estas?, por favor dime que todo está bien. – me dijo preocupada, Hwang Bo siempre tan linda y pendiente de mi.

Estoy bien solo un poco molesto – dije con desgano la verdad no tenía intenciones de hablar de Choi.

Molesto yo estaría furiosa en tu lugar – suspiro – aun que conociéndote de seguro lo estas y te lo estas callando-

No hablemos de eso – le pedí.

Necesitas hablar de eso con alguien hyun – me dijo preocupada – no es bueno que te guardes todas esas emociones tu solo.

Lo sé, lo sé – respire profundamente – solo no deseo de hablar de eso ahora.

Lo siento – dijo apenada – yo solo quería ser de ayuda.

Lo eres lo sabes – trate de sonreír – saber que tú te preocupas por mi me ayuda.

Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti – me susurro – debo irme me esperan, por favor cuídate y no te rindas.

No lo haré - le dije tranquilo, a pesar del tiempo sabia que la amistad que habíamos hecho juntos nunca se borraría ella aprendió a conocerme y yo a ella, fuimos más que amigos alguna vez y yo simplemente estaba agradecido por haberle conocido. Con ese pensamiento colgué el teléfono y volví a encerrarme en mi habitación a pensar que aria ahora. Cuando entre no me di cuenta que mi omma había dejado un sobre mi cama. Angelic me había escrito de nuevo, no te que esta vez su carta no había llegado de la manera usual había usado una mensajería diferente lo cual me resulto curioso.

08 de mayo del 2015 Querétaro México.

Querido Hyun:

Te escribo esta carta desde mí a resto domiciliario (por si decirlo), tú ex esta más que loquita con lo que hace, estoy al tanto de las últimas noticas. Quiero tratar de entender cómo te siente pero me resulta complicado.

Bueno si te escribí fue para dos cosas una, decirte que estoy segura, que tu ex necesita ayuda psicológica por que realmente esta demente. Y dos contarte de mí como me lo pediste.

Te diré que soy la menor de mi familia tengo un hermano mayor llamado Esteban que es muy sobre protector conmigo, mis padres…

Mis padres fallecieron hace casi dos años en un accidente automovilístico, del cual por suerte yo Salí con vida, pero con una vida a medias, mientras me recuperaba me detectaron leucemia mielogina crónica en etapa terminal, por lo que los médicos me daban como máximo de seis a siete meses de vida si no tomaba el tratamiento inmediatamente. Is te soy sincera en un principio solo deseaba morir, vivía como muerta en vida había aceptado mi destino, como tal y no hacía nada por vivir, pero unas semanas después de que me dieran el diagnostico mientras veía televisión, te conocí a ti y a los F4, poco a poco comencé a investigar de ustedes, tu música fue algo que me cambio, sentía la necesitad, de vivir, por algo aun que aun hasta ahora no se él para que.

Eh leído de tu carrera, de las cosas buenas que haces, sabes?.

Eres mi ejemplo a seguir tú haces el bien sin mirar a quien, eres un ser humano admirable. Mi salud gracias a Dios está bien, mi doctora dice que soy un milagro andante, ahora con el tratamiento mis expectativas de vida son de tres a cuatro años más, y si sigo a si poco apoco aumentara.

Sabes tú eres la música en mi, eres como una melodía que hay en mi mente y que solo escuchándote cantar sale, suena loco no, pero a si es para mí. Hay una canción que se llama **you are the music in me,** esa canción me hace pensar ahora que quizás eso eres tú para mí la música en mí que me da fuerzas, para salir a delante.

Sobre las cosas que me gustan amo, las flores de cerezo, el helado de fresa y chocolate, me encantan los perros y mi color favorito es el verde.

Espero sinceramente que después de lo que te acabo de contar no sientas lastima por mí, ya que no es lastima lo que necesito, si no a un amigo que sepa que su situación es difícil pero habemos otros que estamos peor, y seguimos adelante con una sonrisa a pesar de los problemas, también quiero que entiendas. El efecto que tienes en muchas personas.

Algunas como mi amiga Sandra, mi amiga de toda la vida. Tienen la meta de conocerte y eso es por algo que luchan día a día. Tú has cambiado la manera de ver algunas cosas en mucha gente, por eso es importante que entiendas que si tu está bien, los que te queremos estaremos bien, si tu estas mal, los que te queremos estaremos mal. Tampoco quiero que te sientas presionado, yo se que eres un ser humano común, cometes errores y aprendes de ellos. Lo único que quiero es que veas que a pesar de lo que pase, quienes te quieren siempre estarán contigo, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

No te desanimes.

Xoxox

DM Angélico

Pd. Yo también te mando una postal, gracias por la mía.

Cuando termine de leer su carta me sentía lleno de muchas emociones, ella e había abierto totalmente a mí, su amistad era más que sincera. Sin pensarlo mucho me puse a escuchar la canción que me había dicho en su carta **you are the music in me.**

Mientras la escuchaba, me hacía pensar en mis fans cuántas de ellas sin conocerme creen en mi, por medio de mi música nos conectamos, solo a si aun que estemos en distintos países, el sentimiento es recibido, ellas me comprenden y yo las comprendo a ellas. Quizás yo sea la música en ellas, pero ellas son la música que hay en mi corazón, esa es una de las principales razones por las que yo, soy cantante. Porque quiero con mi música llegar a los corazones. Y ahora lo he comprobado. Mi trabajo no asido en vano. Yo las conozco sin verlas y ellas me conocen a mi sin verme sabes quién soy y como soy, creen en mi, porque su corazón así se los dice. Porque ellas ven en mis ojos, la verdad…

ღ˛ 。* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola unnies que les pareció este capítulo espero que les haya gustado elegí la canción de high school musical, porque creo que es la más indicada para este fic por lo que dice. Bueno espero su opinión sobre el capitulo.

Y disculpen la tardanza.

Xoxox


	6. Servicio Militar

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 5

Servicio Militar.

KHJ pov.

Estoy a pocos días de empezar mi servicio militar me sentía triste, no sabía si era porque estaría lejos de mi familia mucho tiempo o por que el asunto con la loca de Choi cada día parece complicarse más, aun que últimamente parece ser que las cosas se están mejorando para mí.

Ella cada vez es menos congruente con lo que dice y hace, lo cual me hace creer que nunca la conocí realmente, y eso me hace sentir como un tonto, nunca imagine que la linda chica de la que me enamore se convertiría en esta arpía manipuladora, cuantas veces no dijo amarme, comprenderme, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era manipularme, solo era una convenenciera, lo único que le interesaba de mi era mi dinero, cada vez que pienso en eso me siento asqueado.

Mientras pienso en mi en alistamiento, siento que me iré con una gran deuda a mis fans, ellas me lo han dado todo, y yo no eh podido agradecerles todo lo que ellas han hecho por mí. Una vez leí la entrevista a un artista estadunidense que decía que los fans son como ángeles que guían el camino de los artistas, cuando cometes un error son los primeros en hacértelo notar y te ayudan a corregirlo, te animan a no dejarte caer y son tus más fieles compañeros.

En mi caso mis fans son mis ángeles ellas cuidan de mi, y hacen miles de locuras por mí, pero sobretodo ellas creen en mi y eso es lo más importante para mí.

Ash!- revolví mi cabello esta era la cuarta carta que les escribía a mis fans antes de entrar al servicio militar pero nada de lo que escribía me gustaba.

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Adelante – dije con pesadez

Hyun deberías dormir ya es muy tarde – me dijo con ternura mi omma mientras me dejaba una taza de te

Lo siento omma – sonreí, la verdad me encontraba agotado mentalmente – es solo que quiero escribir esta carta pero no encuentro las palabras, hay tantas cosa que, quiero decirles a mis fans, pero no sé cómo.

Mi pequeño – me sonrio y me abrazo – solo deja que tu corazón le diga a tu mente lo que quiere decir, las palabras que nacen del corazón siempre son las más sinceras y las que llegan a los más profundo de una persona.

Gracias omma – sonreí y ella beso mi frente y salió de mi habitación, con ese pensamiento comencé a escribir para mis ángeles, no sé si ella leerán mi carta, pero si lo hacen espero que mis palabras lleguen a sus corazón.

Me dormí hasta tarde por estar escribiendo, pero solo así me sentí más relajado y más tranquilo, realmente espero que mis palabras lleguen a sus corazones… hoy me levante tarde, aun estaba adormilado cuando me reuní con mis padres para el almuerzo.

Como dormiste? – me pregunto mi abeoji mientras leía el periódico.

Bien - sonreí - me siento más descansado. Por cierto abeoji podrías hacerles llegar esto mis fans después de que me valla – le dije e mi abeoji mientras le entregaba la carta a mis fans – realmente quiero y deseo que ellas la puedan leer.

No te preocupes hijo nos encargaremos de que todas ellas lean esto – me sonrio mientras tomaba la carta.

Hablando de cartas – dijo sonriente mi omma mientras me pasaba un sobre – llego hace un momento, termina de desayunar y después la lees está bien.

Si omma – sonreí y comí con ganas, realmente hace días que no disfrutaba de un almuerzo tan ameno con mis padres, ellos me ha apoyado tanto les debo mucho, no sé qué aria sin su apoyo y su compañía, quizás lo más probable es que no sería quien soy ahora si no fuera por ellos que me han enseñado todo lo que un hombre de verdad debe ser.

Nuestro almuerzo estuvo lleno de risas y buenos recuerdos. Solo de pensar que durante algún tiempo me perdí de esto me hace sentir mal, ya que se que corro el riesgo de perderles en cualquier instante y eso me da miedo, pero sé que su amor es como las estrellas del cielo infinito.

Termine de desayunar y me fui al jardín de la casa a leer la carta que mi nueva amiga me había mandando...

06 de mayo 2015 Querétaro, México.

Querido Hyun:

Hola se que en unos días entraras al servicio militar, espero que estos últimos días con tu familia los disfrutes muchísimo, cárgate de todo el amor, cariño y comprensión que ellos te dan, porque estoy segura que cuando te sientas solo haya lo necesitaras.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, como que cuando termines tu servicio militar las cosas mejoraran, que todo cambio es bueno, que aproveches al máximo el tiempo que estés lejos de la psicópata, perdón de tu ex. Pero sobretodo lo que me gustaría supieras y tengas la seguridad en eso es que… nosotras tus fans te estaremos esperando.

Porque eres la estrella que ilumina nuestro camino, es el amigo que con su música comprende nuestros sentimientos, aquel que con una sonrisa hace que nuestros días más oscuros se iluminen, eres la persona que nos hace creer que los verdaderos caballeros existen.

Que no importa cuánto cueste llegar a la cima, cuando la alcanzas todo cambia.

Eres muy importante para muchas personas, eres el amigo y amor imposible de muchas chicas, pero sobre todo eres la persona más importante para muchos corazones.

Cuando entres al servicio quizás mis cartas tarden mas en llegar pero, prometo solemnemente que te escribiré una carta cada semana.

Xoxox

Angelic D.M

Cuando termine de leer me sentí conmovido, sabía que mis fans me esperarían lo había leído en las redes sociales, muchas decían que esperarían por una vida si fuera necesario. Yo volvería a ellas renovado, que al estar lejos de todo el drama de Choi mi vida cambiara bastante, por que los problemas que ahora me atormentan, pasaran a segundo plano y me concentrare en hacer las cosas que se me indiquen lo mejor que pueda.

Narradora pov.

Últimamente parecía que las quimioterapias no afectaban tanto a Angelic, sabia mas sana, más alegre más viva, aun que en su mirada se podía percibir un toque de tristeza, aun que sus sonrisa lo disimulaba.

Oye enana – le hablo Esteban su hermano mientras conducían a casa después de una de las terapias – está todo bien?

Claro grandulón está todo bien – sonrio a medias mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana del auto.

Esteban freno el auto y la miro – sabes que no soy tonto tú tienes algo – dijo serio mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

No es nada – sonrio sosteniéndole la mirada – es solo que un querido amigo mío se va por dos años al servicio militar.

Oooh eso es mucho tiempo – susurro Esteban mientras ponía en marcha el auto – pero estoy seguro que a tu amigo le hará bien estará lejos de sus problemas.

Angelic miro sorprendida a su hermano – tu como sabes que él tiene problemas?

A caso, me crees tan tonto como para no saber con quién te mandas cartas? – le dijo alzando una ceja. – se todo de, él me eh puesto a investigar en internet, y créeme estar lejos le hará mucho bien no te preocupes, a demás si le sigues mandando cartas, estoy seguro que eso le ayudara.

No crees que hago mal al hacerme su amiga? – le pregunto preocupada.

Porque abría de estar mal – le dijo sorprendido – sabes cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar?

Miles – susurro – pero… me refiero a que mírame – dijo mirándose en el espero lateral del auto – soy solo la sombre de lo que un día fui, mi tiempo se corta cada día.

Eso no es verdad – le miro preocupado Esteban – los médicos dicen que eres un milagro.

Los médicos dirán lo que quieran pero yo lo siento hermano – suspiro – mi tiempo se acorta, quizás esta mejoría solo sea pasajera,

Enana deja de decir tonterías – le miro serio – tu vivirás mucho tiempo te casaras, tendrás hijos, conocerás a tu amigo, iras aun concierto de, el e iras a corea a visitarlo – dijo con desesperación.

Desearía creer en tus palabras pero lo que te digo es cierto lo siento en mi corazón – dijo mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Créelo – le abrazo – yo estoy seguro que así será.

Gracias hermano no se qué aria sin ti – sonrio mientras le abrazaba más fuerte.

Morir de aburrimiento – sonrio su hermano. – por cierto dentro de pasado mañana entra al servicio no es así.

Si, espero que este bien y que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora – sonrio Angelic mientras entraban a la casa.

Qué bueno llegan – sonrio Isabel su cuñada – te llego carta hoy.

Enserio?- pregunto emocionada.

Si está arriba sube te llamare cuando la cena este lista – sonrio Isabel mientras Angelic subía rápidamente a su habitación.- sucedió algo?

Lo notaste – Esteban vio a su esposa y la abrazo. – esta tan asustada por que su recuperación sea pasajera.

Lo sé yo tengo el mismo miedo que ella – susurro Isabel sin soltar a su espeso – pero por ahora hay que apoyarla mira esas cartas le dan alegría y ganas de luchar.

Lo sé, como mi mama decía todo tiene un para que – sonrio Esteban – quizás este cantante sea él para que de mi hermanita.

A que te refieres? – Le pregunto confundida Isabel.

A que quizás, ambos tengan algo que aprender uno del otro, mi madre decía que no existen las coincidencias, no los porque, solo existen los para que – sonrio pensativo – algo bueno tendrá que salir de todo esto.

Eso espero – sonrio Isabel mientras le soltaba e iba a casina a terminar de preparar la cena.

Mientras en su habitación Angelic estaba a gena a la conversación de su hermano y su esposa, ello veía el sobre en sus manos. Suspiro y lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

10 de mayo del 2015 Seúl, corea del sur.

Querida Angelic:

Hola gracias por tus palabras yo también espero que cuando salga del servicio militar todo esta pesadilla haya terminado, si tienes razón está loca, creo que fui el ultimo en darme cuenta de eso, no quiero justificarme diciendo que todo lo hice por amor, porque sería la tonto.

Creo que más bien fue el miedo de lo que los demás pensaran de mí, soy una figura pública, a la cual mucha gente sigue, y como tú me lo has dicho soy un modelo a seguir de mucha gente, y eso es un gran peso sobre mis hombros.

Si te soy sincero nunca la golpee como ella dice, juro por mi vida que nunca lo hice, lo que paso fue un accidente, es mas ni si quiera fue un golpe realmente solo fue un roce, que ella uso solo para chantajearme, y yo como un tonto me deje engañar.

En aquel entonces yo creía en su palabra, creí que ella era buena y que me amaba, como yo a ella pero nunca fue a si, a ella solo le importaba mi dinero, no sabes cuánto desee nunca encontrar una persona así en mi vida, pero el destino no fue justo, y ella apareció. Por suerte ya he abierto los ojos, dejare de ser el bueno y condescendiente con ella, no dejare que siga con sus mentiras. No dejare que destruya lo que con mi esfuerzo he logrado, ella cree que puede hacer lo que quiera porque respeto a las mujeres, pero el tiempo termino. Todo tiene un límite y ella llego al mío.

Si no fuera por mis fans creo nunca me habría atrevido a luchar, gracias.

No sé si esto sea una lección que debo de aprender o que sea lo que si se es que, hay días en los que ya no puedo más, se que cometí un error y me arrepiento tanto, cada día que pasa siento dolor, pero mientras ustedes mis fans estén ahí animándome el dolor pasa y se calma.

Entrare al servicio militar sintiendo que llevo una carga muy pesada en mis hombros, siento que me voy con una gran deuda con ustedes. Pero cuando termine mi servicio pagare mis deudas con mis fans y contigo are un concierto en México y espero que me puedas acompañar.

Yo también te escribiré cada semana. Gracias por confiar en mí, por creer en mí y por brindarme tu amistad.

Atte.

Kim Hyun Joong.

Angelic sentía el dolor de Kim Hyun como suyo, sabía que la situación no era fácil, pero dentro de ella sabía que la tenia la fuerza para superar esa difícil prueba que le estaba siendo impuesta. Ahora el ya había abierto los ojos, el lucharía por recuperar lo que una mujer sin escrúpulos, ni sentido común le estaba a rebatando, ella y sus demás fans lucharían a su lado para que su nombre quedara limpio…


	7. El Enlistamiento

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 6 El Enlistamiento.

KHJ pov.

Siento mi cabeza va a estallar, esta situación me está sobrepasando. Me siento desesperado. Hoy he decidido encerrarme de nuevo, no deseo ver a nadie. No quiero ver la lastima en sus ojos. Justo en este momento solo deseo desaparecer. Escucho afuera de mi habitación. Me apresuro para hacerme el dormido cuando escucho su voz…

Hasta cuando vas a seguir a si! – escuche la vos de TOP molesto.

Déjame en paz – gruñí hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

Oye sabes que hay varias fans creyendo aun en ti – esta vez fue Jae Joong el que hablo.

No venimos de contrabando solo ver como vuelves a la oscuridad – dijo Mickey tratando de quitarme la almohada.

Sabes lo difícil que es que nos paparazis no se dieran cuenta a dónde venimos – escuche refunfuñar a Lee Min Ho.

Mmm abra que levantarlo a cosquillas – sugirió Kim Bum.

Me quede quieto un momento que hacían todos ellos aquí, así que levante de prisa – que hacen aquí los cinco? – pregunte sorprendido.

No es obvio – me miro serio Jae Joong - nos alejaste de ti cuanto esto empezó, y respetamos eso, pero ahora…

No te dejaremos solo – me sonrio Mickey.

Esta vez estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase – sentencio TOP.

Tan malos amigos nos crees? – me pregunto Bum.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y los mire – gracias.

Nada de gracias – dijo Min Ho – levántate y abre las cortinas, esto está muy tétrico y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sonreí – creí que?... – le mire avergonzado.

Que ya no éramos amigos – me miro un momento – nos distanciamos por el trabajo, pero siempre seremos amigos, aun que no hablemos seguido.

Anda que estamos seguros que nos somos los únicos que quieren estar contigo antes de mañana – me sonrieron y salieron de mi habitación.

Abrí las cortinas de mi habitación, me metí a dar un baño, y cuando Salí me encontré a quienes menos me esperaba.

Vaya esos cinco nos ganaron – murmuro molesto Jung Min

Ustedes también – les miren sorprendido.

Mmm eso suena como que no te gusta nuestra presencia – dijo un poco dolido Kyu Jong

No es eso es solo que me sorprende que estén aquí – dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Creíste que te irías a tu servicio sin despedirte de nosotros – me abrazo Hyung Jun

No es solo que… - les mire apenado.

Recuerda estaremos unidos siempre – me sonrio Jung Min – no dejaremos solo a nuestro líder.

A nuestro Hyung – sonrieron los tres.

Bajemos tus demás amigos nos esperan para tu fiesta de partida – sonrieron y los cuatro bajamos a planta baja donde la mayoría de mis amigos me esperaban. Mañana mi vida sería otra. Hoy fue un día terrible, sin embargo espero que mi abogado el Sr Lee haga lo posible porque todas sus mentiras caigan poco a poco.

ღ˛ 。* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ 12 DE MAYO ღ˛ 。* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Bae Yong Joon llego por mí en una de las camionetas de la agencia. Ayer había sido un buen día, como me dijo Angelic me cargué de todo el cariño de mis seres queridos, y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Señores Kim – sonrio Yong Joon haciendo una reverencia a mis padres. – Hyun joong estás listo.

Si abeoji, omma están seguros que no quieren venir? – les pregunte con la esperanza de que cambiaran de opinión.

Ve tranquilo hijo – sonrio mi omma – todo estará mejor cuando regreses.

No pierdas la fe Hyun – me sonrio mi abeoji mientras me daba un abrazo todo se solucionara.

Lo sé gracias los extrañare – le abrace y Salí de la casa, mientras podía escuchar los sollozas de mi omma.

Animo – me pidió Yong Joon – veras como todo se solucionara.

Eso espero me duele mucho verlos y dejarles así – susurre mirando por última vez la casa de mi padres.

Por ciento me han informado que varias de tus fans están afuera de campamento desde hace varias horas esperando poder verte – me sonrio esperando darme ánimos – oye, si ellas aun creen en ti, no deberías por lo menos tu también creer mas en ti.

Sonreí animado – crees que pueda verles?.

No creo que no lo permitan pero puedo hacer que pasemos cerca de ellas y escuches lo que dicen – me sonrio eso me hizo sentir más animado.

Estábamos cerca de llegar cuando – Sr Bae, hay demasiada gente y nos dejaran pasar con lentitud – dijo el chofer.

Lo siento Hyun – me sonrio – Lee bájate y saca fotos de los carteles de las fans.

Como usted diga Sr – sonrio Lee asistente de Yong Joon.

Entramos rápidamente son detenernos y me apresure a tomar mi lugar con los demás chicos.

Justo diez minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia, Lee se acerco a mí con una cama fotográfica y me la entrego, en ella vis a mis fans con sus pancartas dándome ánimos, con frases como "Nosotros sólo somos fans de Kim Hyun Joong" y "¡Kim Hyun Joong! Por favor, mantente seguro, estamos a la espera, porque eres tú". Lo cual me hizo sentir conmovido.

La ceremonia fue rápida, sin embargo cuando termino nos pasaron a la parte de atrás del auditorio para despedirnos de nuestras familias, justo en ese momento sentí un dolor en mi pecho, daría lo que fuera por despedirme aquí de mis padres. Me sentía mal, porque ellos no estaban ahí am mi lado como siempre han estado. Estoy seguro que todo este tiempo aprendería a valorarlos más de lo que ya los valoro. Cuando todos terminaron de despedirse, subimos a los autobuses que nos llevarían donde tendríamos nuestro entrenamiento básico, me siento un poco inquieto, no sé como saldrán las cosas, dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, en estos momentos de mi vida siento que la tormenta se está disipando, espero con ansias que la calma llegue pronto, necesito saber que esta pesadilla está a punto de terminar…

Narradora pov.

Mientras tanto en México…

Señores Martínez – sonrio Angelic mientras entraba a su oficina en el orfanatorio – ya está todo listo aquí tienen los papales de adopción – dijo sonriente.

Eso quiere decir que… - dijo la Señora Martínez albarde de las lagrimas.

Si Patricio oficialmente es ya su hijo – sonrio – muchas felicidades.

Los Señores Martínez se abrazaron felices – muchas gracias – dijo el Señor Martínez con un nudo en la garganta.

No tienen nada que agradecer – sonrio Angelic – estoy segura que serán unos excelentes padres.

Los Señores Martínez salieron, justo después un mensaje de Sandy le llegaba a Angelic.

Sandy 12/05/2015 3:30pm

Ya hay fotos de kim Hyun,

En su ceremonia de reclutamiento

, también hay una carta!.

En cuanto leyó eso Angelic abrió su portátil y se metió a facebook donde varias páginas de dicadas al cantante mostraban fotos de, él en la ceremonia.

En ellas Angelic se dio cuenta que poco a poco la luz, volvía a los ojos del cantante poco a poco el iba recuperando su brillo, lo cual le hacía sentir segura que pronto dejaría menguar para emitir de nuevo el brillo que le caracterizaba.

Busco la carta que él había dejado para sus fans…

Hola. Soy Kim Hyun Joong.  
No he podido tener una oportunidad para saludaros con tranquilidad, y al final, tengo que decir adiós.  
La verdad es que, durante este periodo, me siento arrepentido.  
Ya que soy una figura pública, no he podido abrir mi corazón, si no que he tenido que mantenerlo bajo mi respiración (en silencio), me culpo por no ser lo suficientemente considerado y maduro mientras pasé estos tiempos difíciles.  
Es por eso que estoy muy preocupado de cómo expresar mis disculpas y arrepentimientos de despedida.  
En mi corazón, para todos vosotros, fans... No  
Para todos los fans, tengo dos sentimientos encontrados.  
Arrepentimiento, agradecimiento...  
Muchos de vosotros me habéis apoyado mentalmente en tiempos de confusión. En las partes (momentos) donde no podía hablar, vosotros no habéis prejuzgado y constantemente habéis creído en mí, lo que me dio confianza. ¿Cómo voy a pagaros esto...?  
Además, para aquellos que están heridos y enfadados por mi culpa, yo no sé cómo puedo pedir disculpas, me siento como si me voy con una gran deuda en mis brazos.  
A pesar de que todos los hombres nacidos en este país tienen que servir en el ejército, ahora que es mi turno (para entrar), en el fondo de mi corazón siento nervioso. Pensé que siempre he estado trabajando duro y viviendo tan intensamente... pero en realidad el día anterior (al alistamiento), sentí que soy débil...  
Sin embargo, en los próximos 2 años, creo que esta es una oportunidad para mí para renacer de nuevo.  
Como hombre, como artista, voy a crecer y regresar como una persona responsable de la sociedad.  
En el (pasado) año, totalmente sentí que... He estado viviendo bien y he estado protegido con más cautela y desde una posición cálida, por mi familia, amigos, colegas, gente a la que estoy agradecido, y las fans...  
Después de terminar mis deberes en la Defensa Nacional (en el ejercito), volveré como una persona mejor, si no el mejor, para todos vosotros que habéis creído en mí más de lo que yo he creído (en mi mismo). En el día cuando regrese, os prometo que voy a sonreír y saludaros, con eso termino mi carta.  
12.05.2015

(TRADUCCION DE LA CARTA QUE HYUN JOONG ESCRIBIÓ PARA DESPEDIRSE DE SUS FANS Y QUE FUE SUBIDA A HENECIA JAPÓN

Carta de Kim hyun Joong despidiéndose de sus fans  
[32nd story] 김현중 입니다. Es Kim Hyun Joong. (Fecha: 12/05/2015 KEYEAST)

Kim Hyun Joong  
«Credits : + (English Translation) xiaochu .com &amp; .com  
trans espa: maya-chan .com ( SS501_SP) traducción tomada de la pagina de Facebook w w w . f p a g es / K i m – – / 4 2 1 1 3 )

Mientras la leía Angelic, sintió un poco de nostalgia en un año y nueve meses el volvería fresco y renovado, solo esperaba contrar con la suficiente fuerza para poder verle, volver como la gran estrella que él es…


	8. El Juicio

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 7

EL JUCIO

Primer Mes

KHJ pov

No tengo mas que un mese aquí y la verdad me siento mejor de lo creí estar lejos me ayudado mucho, me siento mas relajado mas tranquilo conmigo mismo. Siento que mi ánimo ha mejorado mucho.

Valla hoy amaneciste con mu buen animo – me palmeo la espalda uno de mis compañeros

Si hoy es muy buen día – sonríe

Veras que si – me animo – estoy seguro que hoy resolverás la mitad de los problemas que tienes.

Realmente eso espero – mire por la ventana realmente había un muy buen clima.

Relájate – se acerco otro – es bueno que hablen de ti – me sonrio mientras yo miraba con un poco de molestia, que le pasa a quien le gusta que hablen mal de el – tranquilo – sonrio mi compañero – mi abuela decía que mientras la gente hablara de mi no me preocupara, mientras yo y los que me quieren supieran la verdad no había problema, que me preocupara cuando la gente dejara de hablar de mí, porque eso quería decir que ya no era importante.

Bueno en eso te doy la razón solo que – lo mire un momento – me gustaría que hablaran de mis logros, de los fracasos y de como me he recuperado, no de las tontería que dice una loca – dijo molesto

Oye loca esta corto – rieron mis compañeros – demente, por cierto en donde la conociste? – Me pregunto uno de ellos – para saber a donde no ir.

La conocí mientras rodaba un drama – dije molesto, el recordar como lo conocí me causa disgusto, por lo tonto y ciego que fui.

Ni para que recordar - me palmearon la espalda – solo ya no mires hacia tras. El pasado ya no existe, - dijo uno – y el futuro es muy incierto aun – continuo el otro – el presente vívelo como si fueras a morir mañana. – dijeron al unisonó

Yo sonreí, y termine de alistarme para el juicio del día de hoy, de una caja saque algunas de las cartas de mis fans, necesita leer sus buenos deseos para mí y así armarme de valor para lo que está por venir, entre ellas tome la de Angelic, las puse en mi chaqueta y fui rumbo al juzgado donde sería el juicio.

Mientras me dirigía al juzgado comencé a leer las cartas de mis fans, sonreí tanto, medio risa una que decía que desearía ser como Mulan para poder estar conmigo sin portar cuan duro fuera, eso fue algo que me conmovió. El solo hecho de pensar que ellas están ahí afuera esperándome con los brazos abiertos para mi sin importar lo que ahora este pasando me da fuerzas y me ayuda a ser mejor persona, mejor ser humano...

Cuando llegamos al lugar había mucha gente conocidos míos, y de ella… periodistas y demás gente, me sentí un poco abrumado, pero que puedo hacer, este circo que ella armado pronto se derrumbaría de eso estaba seguro.

Hola Hyun Joong como te sientes? Me pregunto mi abogado el señor Lee.

Tranquilo – sonreí – como me han dicho algunas latinas el que nada debe nada teme.

A si es, te aseguro que esto se arreglara lo antes posible – me sonrio.

Eso espero – justo cuando tomaba asiento ella llego, con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro, se sentía victoriosa, se notaba en sus ojos… solo deseo que el tiempo pase lo sufrientemente rápido para no verla por un buen tiempo…

Tres horas después…

Por esto ya había pasado, me siento muy bien después de ver su cara de contradicción, me siento cada vez más tranquilo, después hoy me puedo enfocar mas a mi deber con mi nación que estar pensando en las mentiras que ella

Hyun… necesitamos hablar – me detuvo del brazo.

Ahora quieres hablar? – Dije disgustado, como puede tener el cinismo de querer hablarme – lo siento habla con mi abogado.

Como puedes ser así con la futura madre de tu hijo – me dijo casi llorando, quería decirle que aun no estaba confirmado que fuera mi hijo, y que solo era más que una oportunista.

Tienes cinco minutos – dije molesto.

Vallamos a un lugar privado – me suplico.

Olvídalo quieres hablar hablemos aquí – le dije sin verle a la cara – que necesitas.

Mira dejemos todo esto – tomo mi mano – solo dame lo que te pido y esto no pasara a mayores.

Me reí en su cara, no puede evitarlo – lo siento ya no caeré en ese juego, dijiste lo mismo la vez pasa y mira donde estamos ahora – tome su mano – lo siento el babo que conociste y que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, lo mataste cuando empezaste con tus mentiras – le solté su mano bruscamente – ahora atente a las consecuencias – sonreí y Salí de ahí, no sin antes escucharle decir.

Juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida por lo que estás haciendo Hyun Joong! – grito furiosa.

La verdad era que desde que este circo empezó me estado arrepintiendo y mucho.

Todo bien Hyun? – me pregunto un poco preocupado el señor Lee.

Si no se preocupe – sonreí tranquilo – solo tropecé con misma piedra – me reí – pero esta vez no me caí.

El señor Lee me miro confundido, pero no hizo más preguntas subió al auto y me llevo de regreso a la base militar en el trayecto saque la carta que Angelic me había mandado.

Junio del 2015 Santiago de Querétaro, México.

Querido Hyun:

Qué tal va tu primer mes en el servicio espero que te este yendo muy bien, he visto algunas fotos tuyas, te ves mejor, eh comenzado a ver de nuevo ese brillo especial en tus ojos y me da mucha alegría.

Sé que pronto ser el juicio en contra de ella, espero y ruego a Dios que todo salga a tu favor, y este gran malentendido se solucione pronto.

Sabes te veo en foto y me das ternura, y cuando leo lo que me escribes me da alegría. Pido a Dios que te cuide y que todos tus problemas se solucionen.

Porque a pesar de no conocerte. Haz llegado hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Eres una gran persona a la cual le debo parte de mi alegría porque cada día al recordarte se forma una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y mi corazón salta de alegría ¿Olvidarte? ¡Nunca podré!. Porque has dejado una huella en mi vida.

Por eso, cada vez que nos encontramos en algún lugar, aunque lejano por los miles de kilómetros  
que nos separan, muy cerca por el cariño que nos une. Te deseo el mayor éxito del mundo porque en ningún lugar encontraré. A un amigo como tú.

Nunca te rindas!

Fighting!

Xoxox.

Angelic M.D.

No sé por que cuando leí su carta sentí un sentimiento de despedida y nostalgia, quizás algo había pasado, mucho me temía que su enfermedad hubiera regresado, deseo que eso no fuera así, tenía que conocer a esa amiga que con sus sabias palabras me brinda paz y tranquilidad. Tenía que conocerle a ella y mis de fans que aun no he visto.

Este día había sido largo y muy cansado, no físicamente pero si mentalmente. Por ahora solo me toca esperar que nuevo movimiento are ella para favorecerse de todo esto.

Narradora pov.

Era un día tranquilo para Angelic se sentía llena de vida y eso le asustaba, quizás porque sabía que su enfermedad no era algo que desapareciera así como así sin dejar rastro. Por lo tanto se mantenía alerta. Pero mientras lo hacía buscaba la manera de ayudar a otros. Esa era como su forma de dar todo aquello que había y estaba recibiendo en su vida.

Oye tu no deberías estar en casa descansando – le regaño Sandy.

Tranquila estoy bien – sonrio alegremente.

Si claro – la miro con desconfianza – hace dos días te hiciste la quimio.

Lo sé – suspiro – pero esto es importante – la miro con esperanza – hoy vendrán varios donadores de fondos para los pequeños.

Lo sé amiga, pero no quiero que te pongas mal por eso – le dijo preocupada.

Estoy bien – le dijo con una bella sonrisa en el rostro – créeme no me pondré mal, además esta es mi pequeña contribución al mundo.

Eres una soñadora- sonrio Sandy al verla tan ilusionada.

Que esperabas – rio un poco – hacer esto me hace muy feliz.

Hoy nuestra pequeña parece una bella estrella brillando no lo crees Sandy – se acerco a ella la Madre socorro la directora del orfanatorio.

Si madre es una bella estrella – sonrio aun preocupada.

Me pregunto quién le está prestando su brillo? – le miro a Angelic con curiosidad.

Prestando su brillo? – pregunto confundida Sandy.

Si dicen que cuando una persona con fase terminal esta mejor y parece que su salud es mejor que antes, es porque alguien muy querido y especial le está prestando su brillo para que termine su misión en la tierra. – dijo pensativa la religiosa.

Sigo sin comprender madre – le sonrio confundida Sandy.

Olvídalo Sandy – rio la madre – dime esta ya todo listo para hoy?

Si madre solo estamos dando los últimos toques – sonrio Sandy – iré haber que mas falta permiso madre- Sandy se alejo de la madre socorro y fue donde Angelic que estaba entretenida con los niños.

Quien es la estrella que eta menguando para que tú puedas terminar de brillar? – se pregunto asimismo la religiosa mientras observaba a Angelic caminar de un lado a otro con Sandy siguiéndole a todos lados…

Ese día mas tarde…

Que día tan mas cansado estoy muerta – dijo visiblemente fatigada Sandy.

No exageres – rio Angelic – obtuvimos muchas donaciones, así podremos ampliar el comedor y comprar nuevas camas para los pequeños.

Lo sé y créeme estoy feliz por eso – sonrio Sandy – pero eso de andar de un lado a otro es muy cansado

Por eso ya ve a casa a descansar – le dijo sonriente Angelic – esteban no a de tardar por mí.

Estas segura? – le miro preocupada, la tarde había pasado sin complicaciones, para Angelic, pero Sandy temía que se estuviera haciendo la fuerte para no preocupar a nadie

Si estaré bien – le volvió a sonreír – anda y ve a casa yo esperare un poco mas

Esperare un poco mas contigo – dijo preocupada.

Está bien como gustes pero no es necesario – Angelic miro su reloj, su hermano se estaba retrasando un poco. Quince minutos después Esteban apareció.

Hola enana lamento la tardanza – dijo apenado.

No te preocupes todo bien? – le pregunto preocupada.

Solo que cuando venia para acá llego el correo y me entretuve – dijo sonrojado

Llego carta para Ang? – pregunto emocionada Sandy.

Si llego carta para ella – sonrio esteban.

Entonces date prisa y ve a casa – les apuro – quiero todos los detalles mañana.

Pero… - le miro confundida Angelic.

Nada de peros te veo mañana besos – se despidió de ellos.

Desde cuando Sandy esta tan loca? – pregunto curioso esteban.

Desde que conoció a los coreanos – dijo encogiendo los hombros Angelic.

Ok – le miro hacia donde Sandy se había ido con algo de miedo – espero que eso no se te contagie.

Lo siento pero esa fiebre ya la tengo pero con menos intensidad – sonrio Angelic.

Diez minutos después ya estaban en casa y Angelic había subido a su habitación a leer la carta que Kim Hyun Joong le había mandado.

Junio 2015. Corea del sur.

Querida Angelic:

Estoy bien, me siento mejor que antes de venir aquí, es como si me hubieran dado oxigeno o como si hubiera estado en un largo y profundo sueño, del cual apenas estoy despertando.

Estoy concentrado en lo que tengo que hacer, obvio extraño a mi familia, y sobre todo a ustedes mis fans, me alegra mucho cuando recibo una carta de ustedes. Es como si me inyectaran energía el leer sus cartas. Sabes las cartas de ustedes son como un bálsamo para mi herido corazón, me llenan de alegría y felicidad, son mi incentivo para dar lo mejor de mí y ser alguien digno de su cariño.

Sabes dentro de poco será el juicio, y sinceramente no estoy tan preocupado como lo estaba en un principio, al contrario me siento tranquilo, estoy casi seguro que este enredo poco a poco se irá a reglando y todo terminara por ser descubierto.

Me llena de alegría el ver que a pesar de tanta mentira ustedes mis verdaderas fans no me han abandonado, pero aun así siento vergüenza por todo lo que está sucediendo. Pero no mal entiendas siento vergüenza por qué, fui un tonto por creer en una persona que solo fingió ser algo que no es. Y aun que es doloroso poco a poco lo voy superando.

Cuando haya pasado el juicio te escribiere de nuevo por ahora cuídate.

Tu amigo que te quiere…

Kim Hyun Joong.


	9. El Recuento de los daños

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juegue con mi imaginación con ellos.

UNA CANCION PARA TI

Capitulo 8 El Recuento de los daños. (Segundo y tercer mes)

"**TODO PASA POR UNA RAZON…"**

ღ˛ 。* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ Segundo Mes ღ˛ 。* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Narradora Pov.

A veces pareciera que el tiempo se detiene, y que nada cambia. A si se sentía Angelic, como si su tiempo se estuviera deteniendo para que sus planes se cumplieran. Mientras más lo pensaba mas recordaba su pasado, lo mucho que había aprendido en ese tiempo de vida y lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo ahora. Últimamente las frases que su mama le decía resonaban en su cabeza más que antes. Hoy sin embargo era un día muy tranquilo en el orfanatorio, Angelic se había tomado unos minutos para salir y leer un poco…

De nuevo leyendo ese libro – dijo Sandy sentándose a su lado y quitándole uno de los audífonos para que le escuchara.

Sabes que es mi favorito – sonrio Angelic dejando escapar un suspiro.

Así y porque lo es? – pregunto Sandy tomando el libro de su amiga.

Sabes que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa que existe en el mundo – le dijo mirando al cielo – te puede llevar a la cima del cielo, y hundirte en lo más profundo del infierno.

Woow – le miro asombrada Sandy – eso es muy profundo.

Angelic sonrio – es la verdad – dijo mirándole a los ojos - el amor es muy complicado, solo los que han amado con toda su corazón pueden entender esas palabras.

Sandy se quedo callada pensando en las palabras de su amiga – a él, lo hundió en el infierno verdad? – pregunto de repente.

Eso creo – susurro Angelic – sin embargo quizás algún día conozca a la persona correcta que le haga confiar en el amor nuevamente.

Y por desgracia esa no Sere yo – dijo con tristeza Sandy.

Quien sabe – murmuro Angelic dándole un leve abrazo – que tal que la correcta eres tú.

No juegues – dijo seria – cuantas posibilidades hay en mundo de que, el me conozca y se enamore de mi?

Las mismas que había que el contestara mis cartas – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Bueno en eso te envidio – suspiro Sandy – tu por lo menos te escribes con él, yo ni a eso llego.

Prometo hablarle de ti – sonrio Angelic.

Pero háblale bien de mi he – dijo mirándole.

Lo prometo – sonrio la chica – ya es hora de irnos.

Si ya es tarde, por cierto – le miro Sandy – un tal Raúl vino a buscarte cuando te fuiste a los juzgados haber lo de los Solórzano.

Raúl? – se pregunto así misma Angelic – Raúl Mardones Rodríguez?

Si el dijo necesitaba platicar contigo – confirmo Sandy su amiga se veía extraña quien era en la vida de Angelic ese hombre – pasa algo con él?

Es solo que hace casi diez años que no sé nada de, el – susurro – porque me estará buscando ahora?

Puedo preguntar quién es? – dijo sin apartar la vista de sus amiga.

El… él es mi primer amor – dijo mirando su libro.

Oooh – susurro – quieres contarme?

En otro momento – sonrio levemente Angelic – vallamos por las cosas.

Mmm – Sandy la tomo del brazo – porque siento que el saber de, él te afecta.

Angelic sonrio y puso su mano sobre la de su amiga para quitarla – será porque él fue para mí una persona que marco mi vida en un antes y un después.

Ang - esta vez fue Sandy quien le dio un leve abrazo – sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

Lo sé – suspiro Angelic – si quieres en el camino te cuento un poco.

Está bien vámonos – sonrio Sandy ambas fueron a su respectivas oficinas y sacaron sus cosas, aun que Angelic tenía carro, desde que le hacían las quimio terapias no podía conducirlo, a si que Sandy, Esteban o su cuñada se encargaban de transportarla a todos lados.

Mientras Sandy conducía Angelic le contaba sobre Raúl…

Raúl era un chico guapo, el prototipo de chico perfecto para muchas chicas y en ese entonces para Angelic, era el típico chico malo que se metía en problemas, Angelic se había enamorado perdidamente de, el aun que al principio su relación era solo de amigos, después su relación cambio. Ella era devota a él, todo lo que le dijera era absoluto para ella. Nadie importaba solo él, esto le había causado problemas con su familia y amigos. En la escuela los maestros estaban preocupados ya que esa relación beneficiaba a Raúl, pero perjudicaba a Angelic. Todo estuvo bien hasta que Angelic dio cuenta que nada era como ella pensaba, de hecho Raúl no era quien ella creía, por lo que decidió dejarlo. Pero las cosas se complicaron, ya que ninguna chica nunca lo había dejado entonces, comenzó hablar mal de Angelic, diciendo cosas que no eran más que mentiras dejándola ente todos como una cualquiera, algo que Angelic nunca espero ya que supuestamente habían terminado en buenos términos. Angelic después de eso se mudo de casa y no había vuelto a saber de Raúl hasta ahora.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Angelic, Sandy entendía muchas cosas ahora. Para empezar el porqué su amiga le había otorgado el beneficio de la duda a Kim Hyun Joong cuando el problema con su ex empezó.

En qué piensas? – pregunto Angelic al ver a Sandy tan pensativa.

No dejare que lo veas – dijo decidida.

Es pasado one – le dijo con una sonrisa - y no dejare que el pasado vuelva a mi vida, además ahora mi corazón le pertenece un coreanito de sonrisa sexy – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Si, si ya sé que Sang Bum es el dueño de tus suspiros aun a si – le miro seria.

Ok – sonrio Angelic – confió en ti, te veré mañana descansa

Descansa – sonrio Sandy – si le escribes a mi novio dile que lo amo! – dijo riéndose.

Y que quieres violarlo – rio Angelic.

No! – Grito Sandy asustada – ni se te ocurra.

Oye me crees capaz? – Pregunto Angelic haciéndose la ofendida – además quiero que algún día sea mi cuñado – rio.

Conste eh bueno ya me voy - sonrio y se despidió desde el auto.

Angelic vio como su amiga se alejaba de ella, Pensó mientras la veía irse "es una promesa ". Mientras pensaba cómo hacer para que eso sucediera entro a su casa sin escuchar a su hermano y a su cuñada.

Hey enana en que piensas?! – le pregunto su hermano muy cercas de su oído.

Hay tonto me espantaste – dijo ella dando un ligero brinco.

Pues te estamos hablando desde hace rato y no nos haces caso – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Lo siento solo pensaba en algo que tengo que hacer – dijo pensativa,

Está bien – sonrio su cuñada – en media hora estará la cena, además te llego carta.

Enserio gracias – Angelic sonrio y subió rápidamente a su habitación, en su cama un sobre amarillo reposaba en su cama, sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free i could feel the sun"

**Backstreet Boys - Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely**

Julio 2015 Seúl, corea del sur.

Querida Angelic:

Como estas?, ha pasado ya la primera audiencia. Aun que al principio no fue sencillo sentí que parte de un gran peso se me ha quitado de encima. Aun que últimamente me pregunto si quererla como la quise valió la pena. No sé si mirar atrás está bien. Sé que suena extraño, pero… no se por que cuando pienso en todo esto y recuerdo cuando estaba con ella, en lo feliz que me hacía sentir. Pensar que todo fue una ilusión me hace sentir mal.

Siento que en mi corazón hay un vacio inexplicable, como si toda mi felicidad hubiese sido drenada de golpe, me pegunto si algún día podre amar de nuevo….

Disculpa si esta carta, la lleno hablando de ella... pero siento que si no lo hago, no podre dejar ir este sentimiento de tristeza, impotencia e ira que a veces, la gran parte del tiempo me embriaga. Justo en este momento siento como los recuerdos me invaden la mente, y el miedo que sentí vuelve a mí, no se con quien desahogarme, así que pensé en ti. No sé porque pero siento que puedes comprender lo que me pasa.

No sé que hice mal, aun siento que mi corazón está roto. No sé si algún día sanara. Creo que ella jamás se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Como dicen muchas de ustedes ella solo me vio el signo de dinero en mí. Sin embargo aun me gustaría que ella pudiera entender una o dos cosas. Sabes ella ha marcado mi vida en un antes y un después. Ya no volveré a ver la vida de la misma manera gracias a ella, e incluso no sé si algún día volveré amar como la ame a ella. Solo espero que el tiempo cure mis heridas. Y que la persona correcta para mi aparezca. Aun que ella siempre estará presente en mi vida.

Sabes cuánto le suplique? , trate de solucionar todo, pero nada funciono, ahí me di cuenta que el único tonto enamorado era yo, el único idiota que dio todo por amor era yo. Al único que le dolía lo que estaba pasando era mí.

Sin embargo de algo sirvió eso, me di cuenta quienes son mis verdaderos amigos, quienes me quieren a mi Kim Hyun Joong el hombre que es un ser humano, que se equivoca. Que esta lleno de errores y defectos. Y quien solo estaban conmigo por ser la súper estrella del Hallyu.

Ahora debo de empezar de nuevo… y sabes gracias a ti, y mis demás fans ya no me siento solo, quien sabe quizás entre alguna de ustedes encuentre a la indicada para mí. Ah me siento mejor, después de escribir todo esto. Me hacía falta sacarlo de mi sistema. Disculpa de nuevo por decirte todo esto. Bueno cambiando de tema…

Esta todo bien? . Pregunto esto porque en tu carta sentí como si te despidieras de mí y eso me preocupa. Que han dicho los médicos de tu enfermedad? Estas mejorando? O acaso has recaído. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga sin antes conocerla. Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible.

Por favor cuídate mucho.

Tu amigo que te quiere Hyun Joong.

Cuando termino de leer la carta Angelic suspiro "fui atrapada" pensó para ella "es mas intuitivo de lo creí, aun así no se por qué me despedí de el de esa forma tendré que contestar ya".

KHJ pov.

Hace diez días le había mandado mi carta a Angelic, esperaba que me contestara pronto ya que pronto me ira la base de Paju, Gyeonggi-do en la frontera, además por culpa de virus MERS no podía salir las cartas que nos llegaban eran contadas estaba preocupado por mi amiga. Estará bien de salud? Las últimas cartas que me habían mandado mis fans decías que estaban preocupadas ya que sabían a donde me iría, además se le sumaba lo del virus.

Hyung podrías dejar dar vueltas ´me dijo uno de mis compañeros – pareces león enjaulado.

Si vas abrir un hoyo ahí – dijo otro señalando el suelo.

Que te preocupa? _ me pregunto Lee Jae Shin quien es de los tres el más cercano a mí.

El correo – susurre.

No ha de tardar – suspiro – por el virus la correspondencia se está retrasando.

Lo sé pero pronto nos iremos y necesito saber de alguien lo más pronto posible. – le conteste preocupado.

Correo! – grito un compañero mientras entregaba las cartas a todos, ami me entrego tres paquetes de cartas y algunas cartas sueltas. Debo decir que mi correspondencia es siempre de mis fans. Y de algunos de mis parientes. Comencé a leer las cartas de mis fans, jamás me cansare de decirlo ellas son excepcionales. Siempre al pendiente de mí. Preocupadas por mi salud y mi bienestar. Vi la carta de Angelic entre las cartas sueltas y de inmediato me puse a leerla.

Julio 2015 Querétaro. México.

Querido Hyun:

Gracias por compartir conmigo los sentimientos que atormentan a tu corazón, eso me dice que me tienes confianza y créeme eso lo valoro mucho. A vemos gente que te queremos por lo que tú eres, y no por lo que tienes, que estaremos ahí contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

Te comprendo perfectamente, como te dije una vez yo pase por algo muy similar, aprendí de ese error que no todo lo que brilla es oro. Las personas que realmente nos quieren y nos apreciaran, son las que nos dicen la verdad a los ojos, las que no nos mienten. Aun que cuesta trabajo saber distinguir a esa gente. Muchas veces tú lo sientes, es por eso que nunca debemos dejar de oír a nuestro corazón y a nuestra conciencia. Ya que resulta ser que ellos saben más que nosotros.

Que ahora parece imposible que te vuelvas a enamorar, pero lo único que te queda por hacer es darle tiempo al tiempo, quien sabe quizás entre tus fans encuentres el verdadero amor. Yo conozco a una fan tuya que aria lo que fuera por qué fueras feliz. Es mi mejor amiga quizás has leído alguna de sus cartas. Su nombre es Sandy Leon. No sé si ella o alguna otra sea la indicada pero, nunca digas nunca. El destino a veces es muy incierto.

Sobre mi salud esto bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Siento como si me hubieran dado energías nuevas, no se a que se deba, últimamente las quimio terapias ya no me afectan tanto como antes, sin embargo debo confesarte que estoy asustada, temo que recuperación sea solo temporal. Si te soy sincera no temo a morir, temo a que mis seres queridos vean como poco a poco abandono este mundo, no quiero morir con dolor. Solo quiero morir dormida. Lamento si mis palabras suenan aterradoras, o deprimentes. No quiero decirle a mi hermano o a mi amiga sobre esto por que trataran de darme ánimos. No se si estoy deprimida. O que es. Siento que aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Solo que no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Es por eso que me despedí en mi carta pasada no se si es porque temo a nunca poder verte en persona. Así que me adelante un poco.

Sé que mis palabras te preocuparan. Quizás esta sensación sea pasajera. Así que no te preocupes estere bien y me mantendré en contacto. Aun que el pasado vuelva a mí.

Por cierto me enterado que te vas a la frontera, ten cuidado. Ahora no solo pediremos para que lo de psicópata termine pronto sino también para que nada malo pase mientras estas ahí.

TQM.

Xoxox

Angelic.

Termine de leer la carta no se pero ahora me sentía más intranquilo. Espero que como ella dice esa sensación que siente sea pasajera. Aun que tengo una duda porque dice que el pasado volverá a ella?. Algo que me causa gracia de ella es que quiere hacerle de Cupido. Sandy Leon. Estoy seguro que leído su nombre.

Mmm que haces? – me pregunto curioso Jae Shin.

Eh busco unas cartas – dije sin mirarle revisando mis cartas.

Son muchas necesitas ayuda? – me dijo sentándose en mi cama.

Si le lo agradecería son de una chica llamada Sandy Leon – dije pasando un paquete grande de cartas.

Puedo preguntar por qué las buscas? – me pregunto sin dejar de revirar las cartas.

Y debo decir que era una buena pregunta… por que las buscaba? Que interés tenía yo en encontrar estas cartas?.

No tengo ni idea – deje pensativo.

Hyung a veces eres más raro de lo habitual – rio mientras seguía buscando – Bingo! – Sonrio feliz – allí hay una de esa chica.

No sé porque pero de inmediato la tome – gamsahabnida,

De nada – sonrio y me dejo solo. Una de las razones del por qué el es tan cercano ami es por que respeta mi espacio.

Julio 2015 Querétaro, México.

Querido Kim Hyun Joong:

Como siempre me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, pero la verdad es que nunca tengo la menor idea de por dónde empezar, mi mejor amiga (que por cierto ahora también parece ser es la tuya) me ha dicho que escriba lo que siento, lo que salga de mi corazón. Pero la verdad es que la escritura no es lo mío.

Lo único quiero que sepas es que te admiro, por ser quien eres, amo tu música, eres perfecto para mí en todo sentido. No comprendo como Ang dice que solo es tu fan, sin que sienta amor por ti. Pero bueno esa es otra historia. Para mi tu eres único.

Me duele verte triste, y odio a tu ex. Si pudiera la desaparecería del planeta, para que te dejara en paz, pero por desgracia me es imposible. Mi querido Líder no te rindas, aun hay mucho que hacer, se que nada de lo que yo diga solucionara las cosas pero… animo.

Recuerda que todo pasa por una razón. Que las tristezas nos pulen el alma, mientras que las alegrías les dan brillo.

TQM.

Pd: no creas todo lo que Angelic dice de mi eh. A veces solo hablo por hablar.

Besos

Sandy Leon.

Cuando termine de leer esa carta me dio un poco de risa, me preguntaba si esa chica me había vuelto a escribir, que será lo que le abra dicho Angelic que no quiere que yo sepa. Será que piensa igual que mis demás fans? Ella también me querrá violar? Tendré que averiguarlo…mientras buscare sus demás cartas tengo curiosidad por saber q más me dice…

ღ˛ 。* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ Tercer Mes ღ˛ 。* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

"**Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."**

**Khalil Gibran**

Narradora pov.

Cada día te veo mejor eso es tan sorprendente – le comento la doctora a Angelic.

Si demasiado que asusta – murmuro la chica-

Es normal que te sientas así – le sonrio con dulzura la doctora – pero a veces hay milagros que ni nosotros los médicos comprendemos.

Realmente esto puede llamarse milagro? – Le miro con curiosidad – se habido casos done el paciente se recupera milagrosamente para morir tiempo después de su enfermedad.

Si lo sé pero esos pacientes mueren a los dos o tres meses – dijo seria la doctora – y tu, tienes ya casi seis meses estable – dijo haciendo una receta – si esto sigue así pronto dejaras las quimio terapias y podrás llevar una vida más o menos normal.

Eso espero – suspiro Angelic – aun tengo varias cosas que hacer en este mundo.

Como cual? – Le pregunto con curiosidad la doctora – encontrarles un hogar a mis niños – sonrio – y conocer a mi mejor amigo en persona.

Estoy segura que todo eso podrás lograrlo – sonrio – toma, te espero dentro de quince días.

Angelic salió de la clínica donde su hermano esteban la esperaba.

Qué tal te fue – bien dentro de lo que cabe – sonrio la chica.

Quieres que te lleve algún lugar? – pregunto con curiosidad su hermano.

Llévame al orfanato – susurro – olvide unos papeles que debo investigar.

Está bien – sonrio.

El recorrido no fue largo tardaron diez minutos en llegar al orfanato. Sin embargo Angelic no sabía lo que le esperaba al entrar.

Necesito hablar con ella – dijo un hombre alto, moreno, delgado.

Esta demente si crees que dejare acercarte a mi mejor amiga, sabiendo todo lo que le hiciste – dijo molesta Sandy. – además si no te vas le diré a su novio que las estas molestando.

Ella no tiene novio – dijo muy seguro de sí.

Ella tiene un novio muy guapo – dijo mirándole a los ojos – y es mil veces mejor que tu así que largarte.

Angelic observaba todo desde una esquina del pasillo, preguntándose quién era su novio, ya que ella no tenía ninguno, tendría que decirle a Sandy que se lo presentara.

Pues me importa un bledo su novio así que mejor hazte aun lado – el hombre había tomado muy bruscamente a Sandy del brazo para moverla, cosa que Angelic no le agrado y decidió interferir.

Quien eres y para que me buscas? – pregunto seriamente. El hombre se volteo a verla soltando a Sandy quien de inmediato se puso de lado de su amiga.

Te has olvidado de mi amor? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa ladina, y esos ojos cafeses Angelic los conocía bien era el Raúl.

Debería – dijo molesta – está bien? – le pregunto a Sandy.

Si pero que haces aquí? - le pregunto preocupada.

Olvide unos papeles ayer – sonrio la chica.

Así que no me recuerdas – bufo el tal Raúl. Mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica – has cambiado pero aun eres mi ángel.

Angelic levanto la mira para verlo a los ojos – tienes cinco minutos para decirme que quieres – dijo seria, el tipo sonrio y miro a Sandy con burla.

Hablemos en privado dijo melosamente.

Sandy se aferro al brazo de Angelic, para no dejarla sola – lo que quieras decir me lo puedes decir aquí – le dijo son titubear.

Quiero que me perdones y lo intentemos de nuevo – dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento – se que fue un imbécil, pero aun te quiero mi ángel.

Sandy rio ante las palabras del tal Raúl, y él la miro molesto.

Te perdono Raúl – sonrio Angelic, y también Raúl creyendo que había convencido a la chica – pero no puedo volver contigo, como mi amiga te dijo antes ya tengo novio y no pienso dejar por alguien como tú que no sabe valorar a la gente. – Tomo un poco de aire – si es todo lo que tienes que decir será mejor que te vayas.

No puedes decir eso – dijo molesto.

Vete por favor – le dijo la chica – o llamare a Estaban que está afuera esperándome para, que esta vez si te de la paliza que te mereces.

Al nombra a su hermano fue un balde, de agua para el chico ya que el hermano de Angelic, era conocido por ser uno de los mejores peleadores de su antigua escuela... asiq ue raul no tardo en irse.

Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Sandy.

Si… si eso creo – sonrio Angelic – gracias one.

De nada – sonrio Sandy – sabes que te quiero mucho y no quiero que te lastimen, además tu arias lo mismo por mí.

Si – sonrio Angelic – o quizás aria algo peor – rio y Sandy se unió a su risa.

Qué bueno que las madres no se dieron cuenta de esto – susurro aliviada Sandy.

Estaríamos en un gran problema – murmuro Angelic. Mientras guardaba los papeles que necesitaba – por cierto quien es mi novio?

Hay no lo sabes – rio pícaramente Sandy, mientras Angelic movía la cabeza negativamente – pues tu Bumnie. O a caso quieres que sea tu lee Min Ho

No – sonrio Angelic – Bumnie está bien, aun que Lee Min Ho no está nada mal – Angelic termino de guardar sus cosas en su maletín y salió de la oficina…

Qué demonios hacia aquí el idiota de Raúl?! – pregunto molesto Esteban.

Solo molestar – dijo mientras subía al auto.

Ese hijo de… - esteban se mordió la lengua para no decir más – si te vuelve a molestar dime y esta vez va a saber quién soy yo.

Tranquilo – sonrio Angelic – Sandy y yo nos hemos hecho cargo de, el.

Esteban dejo a Angelic en casa, y fue trabajar. Esa tarde Angelic y su cuñada. Se la pasaron entretenidas haciendo las compras, la comida y viendo la tele un rato. Antes de que Esteban llegara, llego el correo. De inmediato Angelic subió a su cuarto a leer la carta que su querido amigo le había mandado. Pero al abrirla había dos cartas una dirigida a ella y otra a su querida amiga Sandy.

Qué extraño – murmuro para sí misma – me pregunto que le abra escrito? – miro la carta y la puso de lado, y se dispuso a leer la suya.

Julio 2015 Paju, Gyeonggi-do. Corea del Sur.

Querida Angelic

Me siento más relajado sabiendo que tu salud está mejor, sobre tu miedo no te preocupes, es normal tenerlo, es el mecanismo de defensa de nosotros mismos algunas veces.

Sabes tengo apenas unos días que llegue a la lavase de Paju. Y me siento algo extraño, pero supongo que pronto me acostumbrare a este lugar. Si te soy sincero me hubiera gustado despedirme de mis padres como era debido, pero debido al virus MERS me fue imposible.

Solo pude hablar con ellos por teléfono, y eso me conforto. Hablar con ellos me reconforta mucho, saber que cuento su apoyo es algo que me hace mucho bien.

Pronto tendré la segunda audiencia, por suerte para mí no será necesaria mi presencia. Y eso es un alivio. No te conté, ella tuvo el cinismo de pedirme dinero para parar esto, supongo que como no se lo di hará algo en mi contra o encentra de quien me apoye. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo. Ya no quiero que esto no se alargue más. Solo de pensar por todo lo que mis padres han pasado por mi culpa me hace sentir un mal hijo. Aun que se que para ellos no lo soy.

Además cuento con ustedes mis fans y pues me siento bendecido de tenerlas.

Hablando de fans, leí la carta que tu amiga me escribió, y tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que se supone que o debo de creer?, es que dice que no te haga caso que a veces solo habla por hablar. La verdad tengo curiosidad que dice de mí. Y otra cosa como que no solo eres mi fan y no amas… mi corazón está herido sabes. A sí que Angelic espero respuestas.

Pd.: le envié una carta a tu amiga junto con esta por favor dásela y no espíes.

Tu amigo que te quiere

Hyun Joong.

Al leer el último párrafo Angelic soltó una carcajada.

De que te ríes? – pregunto su cuñada quien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

De nada – sonrio Angelic – por cierto puedo invitar a cenar a Sandy?

Claro – sonrio - sabes que ella siempre es bienvenida.

Gracias – sonrio y le mando un mensaje a su amiga.

…

…

Una hora más tarde Sandy llegaba a casa de Angelic. Sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Angelic llego Sandy! – grito Esteban desde las escaleras.

Angelic bajo unos cuantos escalones y vio a su amiga – que bueno que pudiste venir.

Y perderme una cena con ustedes que son como familia ni loca – sonrio Sandy.

Angelic bajo, la cena estuvo exquisita. Pasaron la gran parte de ella, recordando anécdotas y riendo de las cosas actuales que les pasaban. Cuando terminaron de cenar Angelic le pido a Sandy que le acompañara a su habitación pues tenía algo para ella.

Dime que es mi sorpresa? – pregunto con curiosidad Sandy.

Primero siéntate – indico Angelic – y cierra los ojos.

Andas muy misteriosa – dijo haciendo lo que Angelic le indicaba.

Ok estas lista? – le pregunto mientras sacaba el sobre de su escritorio. Y Sandy asentía con la cabeza, deposito el sobre en las manos de su amiga – listo, abre los ojos.

Sandy abrió los ojos y miro el sobre – Mmm esta es tu sorpresa la carta de Kim Hyun?

Mmm pensé que eras más curiosa – dijo Angelic mostrándole su carta – esta es mía.

Sandy la miro un momento y abrió el sobre ahí había una carta que era para ella.

Es… es… para mí? – pregunto sorprendida.

Si me pidió que te la diera – sonrio Angelic mientras la observaba – de hecho me dijo que no espiara y te la diera.

Ah! – grito Sandy – es enserio no me estas mintiendo!

No claro que no – dijo Angelic divertida.

Oh por Dios! – Sandy estaba en estado de shock, cosa que Angelic le resultaba divertida – no puede ser el a mí!... no enserio ami!

Ya tranquila ábrela y léela – le sugirió.

Si es verdad – Sandy no cavia de la emoción, su chico perfecto le había escrito, con mucho cuidado abrió la carta.

Julio 2015 Paju, Gyeonggi-do. Corea del Sur.

A la atención de la señorita Sandy Leon:

Hola, Señorita Sandy muchas gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, estoy realmente muy agradecido. Es usted una de las personas que en mis días oscuros me saca una sonrisa con las cosas que me escribe y me impulsan a ser mejor cada día.

Sé que se preocupa por mí, realmente estoy bien, hoy decidí escribirle ya que al parecer tenemos una amiga en común que nos importa, Angelic por desgracia yo no puedo estará al pendiente de mi amiga pero usted si le pido que la cuide y también que acepte mi amistad. Ya que para mí un amigo de ella es un amigo para mí.

Espero sinceramente que me acepte como su amigo. Ya que para mi rodearme de personas que realmente me aprecian por quien soy es muy importante y estoy seguro que usted, por lo que me ha dicho en sus cartas me aprecia a sí que, por favor acepte mi amistad. Como amigo esto are por usted:

*No podre darle las soluciones para todos los problemas de la vida, ni creo tener respuestas para sus dudas o temores, pero si podre escucharle y compartirlo con usted.

*No podre cambiar su pasado, ni su futuro. Pero cuando me necesite estaré junto a usted. 

*No podre evitar que tropiece. Solamente puedo ofrecerle mi mano para que se sujete y no caiga.

* Disfrutare sinceramente cuando sea feliz.

* No juzgare las decisiones que tome en la vida. Me limitare a apoyarle, a estimulare y le ayudare si me lo pide.

* No le trazare limites dentro de los cuales usted debe actuar, pero si l e ofrezco el espacio necesario para crecer.

*Por desgracia no podre evitar sus sufrimientos cuando alguna pena le parta el corazón, pero podre llorar con usted y recoger los pedazos para armarlo de nuevo.

*No puedo decirle quien es, ni quien debería ser. Solamente puedo aceptarte como es y ser su amigo.

Si la acepta por favor mándeme su carta con Angelic, y si no es mucho pedir cuide de nuestra querida amiga.

Atte.:

Kim Hyun Joong.

Cuando le mandaras tu respuesta? – le pregunto Sandy a Angelic cuando termino de leer su carta.

La mandare en dos días por qué? – pregunto Angelic con curiosidad.

Puedes mandarle mi carta con la tuya? – le miro a los ojos.

Claro – sonrio Angelic – ya te habías tardado en aceptar que la mandara con la mía.

Bueno es que - sonrio feliz Sandy – el me contesto! Me contesto!.

Oigan que escándalo se traen? – entro Esteban confundo la habitación

Me contesto! – dijo Sandy saltando de felicidad y abrazando a Esteban.

Quien te contesto que? – pregunto confundido.

Nadie – rio Angelic.

Bueno me voy tengo mucho que escribir – sonrio Sandy – buenas noches – salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y fue a casa.

Enserio Sandy cada esta más loca – dijo mirando por la ventada como Sandy se alejaba de la casa en su auto.

Que puedo decir – sonrio Angelic – Dios nos hace y nostras nos juntamos…

…

…

DIEZ DIAS DESPUES

Paju, Gyeonggi-do. Corea del Sur.

KHJ pov

Ya vamos a empezar con las vueltas? – pregunto curioso Lee Jae Shin, sin darse cuenta que esta vez no era yo quien caminaba en círculos – Hyung ya basta! – dijo serio aventado una almohada a quien caminaba.

Que esta vez no soy yo – dije desde mi cama mientras leía un libro que mi padre me había mando.

Lo siento Hyung – se disculpo con Park Hyun Sun, un compañero nuevo que teníamos, era un par de años menor que nosotros y el padre orgulloso de una niña de un año. – es solo que el cumpleaños de mi hija fue hace unos días y muero por ver las fotos de ella.

No te preocupes el correo no a de tardar siempre lo entregan hoy – sonríe mientras me preguntaba si algún día yo sería como él.

Te pasa algo? – me pregunto Lee Jae.

Solo me preguntaba si algún día podre ser un orgulloso padre como el – dije con sinceridad.

Bueno cuando seas papa lo averiguaras – sonrio – por cierto cuando nacerá el hijo de tu ex?

Para septiembre – susurre pensativo.

Bueno, sinceramente espero que no sea tuyo – dijo serio, lo mire con curiosidad. Sería difícil para ti si realmente lo fuera, además seria una manera más de que ella te saque dinero.

Lo sé… lo sé – mire por la venta y vi que e oficial encargado del correo se acercaba – Hyung ahí viene el correo! – le exclame a Park Hyun.

Todos recibimos cartas esta vez, algo extraño ya que había días en los que solo le llegaban cartas a uno o tres de nosotros. Vi que Angelic me había mandando carta. A sí que la abrí, había dos cartas una de ella y otra de su amiga Sandy. Decidí abrir primero la de Sandy y ver que decía.

Julio 2016 Querétaro. México.

Querido Kim Hyun Joong:

Hola… gracias por contestar mi carta no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, claro que acepto ser tu amiga. Yo también prometo siempre estar ahí para ti. Defenderte de todo y de todos.

Ayudarte y estar ahí cuando mas necesites un amigo.

Escucharte y aconsejarte cuando lo necesites.

Hacerte saber que un cuando estamos lejos, en mi tienes un hombro donde llorar.

Alguien que estará ahí para ti., para compartir contigo, las alegrías y las tristezas.

Para ayudarte a superar estos momentos.

Para hacerte sonreír cuando la tristeza quiera invadirte

Para apoyarte en las daciones que tomes buenas o malas y ayudarte a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo.

Esta es mi promesa de amistad para ti.

Sobre nuestra amiga, no te preocupes cuidare de ella, ya que es como mi hermana y no dejare que nada ni nadie le haga daño.

Por favor cuídate, se que donde estas es un poco peligroso yo desde aquí pediré para que tú y tus compañeros estén bien

De nuevo gracias por brindarme tu amistad, la cuidare como el mayor de mis tesoros.

Con cariño

Sandy Leon.

Cuando termine de leer su carta supe que no me había equivocado ella sería una gran amiga para mí como Angelic lo era. Solo esperaba conocerles pronto saque la carta de Angelic y me dispuse a leer.

Julio 2015 Querétaro. México.

Querido hyun:

Hola como va tu estancia en Paju?. Todo bien? Espero que sí. Sobre lo que me contaste de tus papas y sobre cómo te sientes, es normal que te sientas así. Cometiste un error, pero… como todos los seres humanos ya has aprendido de, él no es a si?.

Tus papas te quieren y te apoyan, ellos sufren contigo, estoy segura que darían lo que fuera por no verte en esta situación, solo queda esperar que esto se arregle pronto. Solo ten fe y paciencia. Está bien.

Me sorprendió que le escribieras a mi one Sandy. No sabes lo feliz que estaba, casi se desmaya, digo casi por que hubo un momento en que entro en shock y no dejaba de decir lo mismo. Me pregunto que le abras dicho, no me aquerido decir. Lo que sí puedo decir es que ella es una de tus enamoradas. Así que imagínate como esta.

Sobre que soy solo tu fan es cierto solo soy tu fan, no tu enamorada... tu personaje en Boys Before flowers me enamoro no lo niego, asi como tus demás personajes en los demás dramas. Tus canciones me fascinan, tienes una maravillosa personalidad pero… la sonrisa de Kim Sang Bum me enamoro completamente, y no es que tú no tengas una sonrisa hermosa. Pero la de él me enamoro por completo. Tú me gustas como amigo. Y hasta ahí.

Espero que mi comentario no te moleste, pera mi eres una persona genial, alguien digno de admiración y respeto. Alguien que sabe lo que cuesta llegar a la cima y lo difícil que estar ahí,

Te admiro y te respeto mucho amigo.

Qm.

Xoxox

Angelic.

Sonreí al leer su carta era la primera vez que una fan me decía que otro le gustaba más que yo, pero eso lo respetaba, eso me decía que ella era feliz y no sufría de celos por mí, lo cual era un alivio ya que para mi ella una gran amiga la cual no quería perder jamás…


End file.
